Not For Me
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: During AWE. Sparrabeth. Liz finds out that she's starting to fall for Captain Jack. After a visit with Captain Teague she learns of the events that have shaped the life of her love. In the end these three find out just what they'd be willing to die for.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Takes place during AWE. Will and Liz are no longer together and Liz finds herself falling for Captain Jack. It's not until a late night discussion with Captain Teague that she discovers just what made Jack the way he is. Goes to the end of AWE and shows the relationship of Jack and Teague. Please REVIEW! You don't know how much they mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: Not associated with Disney don't own characters and all that grand stuff.**

"Could you say that again, Mr. Mercer?" Lord Cuttler Beckett asked believing that his ears had deceived him.

"Among the pirates gathered at Shipwreck cove is Captain Teague or better known as Captain Teague Sparrow. Father of our very own Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with an evil grin.

"I can't believe the man is still alive," Beckett said thoughtfully and stood from his seat to gaze at the sunset coming in from his window. "This changes things," he mumbled and turned back to Mercer. "Mr. Mercer…I just had this grand idea…wouldn't it be great if we could devise a way to kill two Sparrows with one sword?"

Mercer chuckled. "That it would, sir."

"See to it that I am aboard the same ship as the Sparrows when we reach Shipwreck Cove."

"Aye, sir," Mercer said and left the cabin.

"We have a debt to settle Captain Teague," Beckett said as his thoughts returned to the past.

At Shipwreck Cove the Brethren Court was just dismissing and Jack was relieved. He hated politics as much as the next guy and these things always annoyed him to no end. Thanks to Jack Elizabeth had been elected pirate king and as a result they would be going to war the following morning. He sighed in relief having gotten his way again.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that his father still remained in the room holding on to his old guitar like someone might come by and snatch it from his paws all the while gazing at Jack. Jack nearly ran as he saw Elizabeth start to walk his way. He'd do anything to ward off the confrontation that was sure to happen between father and son.

"Jack!" Elizabeth smiled and brought him into an awkward and unsuspecting hug. "Looks like we're finally going to get this thing over with, thanks to you of course."

"Are you actually giving me credit fer doin' somethin' right? Not often is someone willing to admit the truth."

This made her smile again before turning serious. "Listen Jack…we haven't really been able to talk since you came back and I have a few things that I'd really like to say to you," she said casting her eyes to the floor.

Jack nodded knowingly and turned his head slightly and felt dismayed that his father was still watching him. "Let's go someplace else to talk, eh, love?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded and Jack grabbed onto her arm and let her outside.

Teague watched him go and not being able to ward off the curiosity of seeing the pair together he headed in the direction they went but stayed hidden in the shadows so he could better listen in on the conversation at hand.

Elizabeth stood near the railing and gazed out upon the many ships and the lights that danced within them. It was an amazing sight that she wouldn't soon forget. She could feel Jack's presence just a few feet behind her and she sighed nervously before turning to face him.

"Jack…I know at the time that I told you I wasn't sorry for what I did to you. However you could probably guess that I lied. I am terribly sorry for what I did and I lived with that unwavering guilt from the moment that I sealed your fate and I still feel it inside of me. You didn't deserve that after coming back for us. I did what I thought was right at the time. But Jack…when you died it felt like a part of me died as well," she paused with silent tears flowing as she remembered that day. "I don't however regret our kiss. It ruined my relationship with Will but I wouldn't trade that moment for anything. It wasn't Will that I wanted anymore." she said and brought her eyes up to meet Jack's. "I'd tried to deny it for so long but I wanted you. As I think back you are the only person that I have ever truly wanted ever since I read your stories as a child. I love you. And I wonder if you might find it fit in your heart to forgive me," she said and looked back to the ground once more.

Jack remained silent for what felt like eternity as he tried to digest all the information. Elizabeth heard the wood creak as Jack took a step towards her and she brought her eyes up to his as he pushed her chin up with his hand. Slowly he leaned in towards her and closed the gap between their lips.

As they brushed together Elizabeth closed her eyes and savored the moment. It started as a mere peck on the lips but as Jack realized that he wouldn't be smacked by his forward actions he slowly deepened the kiss and Elizabeth allowed him to. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his own around her slender waist. This kiss was different from their first. It wasn't filled with urgency but rather longing. Jack backed her against the rail as their kiss increased in passion.

Regrettably Jack pulled away first leaving their faces mere inches apart. Elizabeth shuttered as she felt his breath against her face. It had never felt like this when she was with Will.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked knowingly.

"Not yet. A few more kisses like that though and we'll talk, love," he grinned devilishly.

"Do you love me Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked as she played with his braided beard.

"Well, when yer not killing me…Elizabeth Swann I think that I have loved you since I saved you from drowning that day in Port Royal," he answered seriously. "That's no lie."

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Good. Now what do you say you take me to the Pearl and put me to bed?" she asked seductively.

He smiled. "Aye, love. I think I can do that," he said and kissed her once again.

"Jack Sparrow," a voice rang out in the dark causing Jack to stop cold and back away from Elizabeth.

Jack coughed trying to get the huskiness out of his voice. "Yes?" he called back into the night.

"I need ta speak with ya. Now," the voice said and the sound of creaking boards was heard as the voice walked off into the night.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked shocked at the bold and demanding command.

"That be Captain Teague. He's me father," Jack said after a pause.

"Captain Teague?" she asked shocked. "The keeper of the code?" she asked thinking back to the person she saw earlier that night.

"That be him. Now listen. Go back to me cabin and wait fer me. This shouldn't take long my dear, okay?"

"Okay," she said and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you," she said and walked away.

Jack watched her go in almost physical pain. He was going to kill his father when he saw him.

Jack quietly wandered aboard his father's ship and sneaked quietly into his cabin. Teague sat in a chair opposite the direction of Jack playing his guitar again. Jack just rolled his eyes and began snooping around for something of a valuable nature that he could "borrow."

"You lover her dontcha?" Teague asked suddenly stopping his guitar playing and making Jack drop the ring that he had been looking at.

"What?" Jack asked feigning obliviousness.

"You 'eard me boy," Teague spoke with authority.

"So what if I do?" Jack asked defensively.

"Ne'er said anything wrong with it. She's beautiful."

Jack furrowed his brows. His father was up to something. "Thank you," Jack mumbled.

"She reminds me of your mum. So much spirit and fire in her. Don't throw 'er away like I did, Jackie," Teague said standing and facing his son.

"Didn't plan on it but thanks for the advice. Can I go now?" he asked feeling rather uncomfortable.

"This was your mum's," Teague continued as he placed a sapphire ring in Jack's hand. " I got it from France. It was your mum's favorite. I want you to hang on to it now," he finished and sat back down in his chair with his guitar. "Tell me though Jackie, do you really care fer 'er as much as she does you?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Jack questioned back clutching the ring.

"Getting bold Jack. Answer the question."

Jack sighed and turned his head to the rings he had been looking over earlier. "She's the only person in the world I'd die for," he whispered hating making his feelings lay bare.

"Teague smiled and waved Jack away. "Go to her. You know what to do," he finished and before Jack could add anything more he resumed his guitar playing.

Jack stared at his father for just a moment thinking how much of a mystery that he was. None the less he accepted the parental advice and made his hasty retreat to the Black Pearl.

He entered his cabin with a smile that only grew wider as he saw that Elizabeth had honored their agreement.

"Hey, love. Told ya it wouldn't take long. Now where were we? Ah, yes! Putting you to bed," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait," she said bringing her finger to his lips. "What did your father want?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Who cares? Just another babble of a rum soaked pirate."

"Ah, c'mon. I really want to know. I think your father is a rather fascinating person in himself," she smiled.

"You do?" Jack asked his face dropping as he realized that the mood was ruined. He was going to kill his father.

"Of course! I've read almost as much about the fearsome Captain Teague as I've read about you. I've read of the places he's traveled and the many dangers he's narrowly escaped like when he ram sacked an East India Trading Company ship just to save a friend from the gallows. He's an amazing guy," she announced. "I'd like to sit and pick his brain someday."

"Well, dearie thanks to excessive amounts of rum there's not much of a brain left to pick. In regards to his 'amazing' stories dearie I'd hate to tell you that he's a rather annoying and clumsy sort of person. Some stories that ya probably haven't heard about include how one time he got so drunk that he climbed up and fell out of a coconut tree. How the hell you climb up one of those things is anyone's guess. Then when my grandfather died and they burned his body my father actually snorted the ashes. Not so glamorous now, eh?"

"Even more than before on the contrary," she said just to see Jack get mad. He was even cuter when he was upset.

"You are probably the most infuriating woman that I have ever come across," he said and went to walk by her when she grabbed his arm.

"Jack," she whispered making him turn back to her. When he did Elizabeth caught is lips with her own and claimed them for herself. "Feel better?" she asked breaking away.

"Increasingly," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"You know I was thinking Jack. Being the proper girl that I am," she trailed off closing her eyes under his touch. " I can't allow myself to be seduced before my marriage. So, this won't go anywhere," she mumbled half believing herself.

"Ah. Luckily I know what to do in a situation such as this one," he said in between kisses. "You are just going to have to marry me, love. Right now. Savvy?" he said

slipping his mother's ring onto her hand.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open at his words and she desperately searched his eyes trying to detect any playfulness but found none. "Are you serious?"

"As a pirate can be," he said and kissed her forehead. "So what do ya say? Marry me?"

"Now?"

"Aye, now."

"How?" she questioned nervously not believing what was taking place.

"I am a Captain love," he reminded her.

"What about a witness?" she asked causing Jack to grow annoyed.

"I'm Captain. What I say goes. We don't need a bloody witness. Just say yes or no. Preferably not the latter."

Elizabeth nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay. I can't believe it but I'll do it. I'll marry you!"

"Great!" Jack said. "Now what? I've never married anyone before."

"Never?"

"Not a once."

"Okay," she said and tried to unscramble her thoughts. "First I think that you thank everyone for coming."

Jack gave her an 'are you kidding look'. "I think we can skip that part."

"Right," she said mind racing. Grabbing his hands in her own she looked back up into his eyes. "Okay, then lets do our vows. Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow do you love me and want me to be yours forever, in sickness and in health…"

"Of course," he said cutting her off and she smiled still amazed at what was taking place. The cabin remained silent as Jack looked at her for a long moment. Elizabeth nudged him in the ribs.

"Now you say your vows," she reminded.

"Ah, yes. Lizabeth Swann do you love me so forth and so on forever and all that other stuff?"

"I do!" she said happily. "Now I need a ring for you," she said looking around and then finally looking at the ones already on his hands. She grabbed one that looked identical to hers and placed it on his ring finger. "Now you say you pronounce us married and we kiss."

"We're married," he said and jumped right in to kiss her. "Now," he said pulling away from her, "do you Mrs. Sparrow want to retire to the bed now?" he asked and kissed her deeply.

"I think that would be a good idea," she said under her breath and allowed him to sweep her off her feet and carry her to his bed.

**So what do you think?????? Love it hate it??? Shall I continue? I have more written out that digs into Jack's past and then we go to war with Beckett and Jones so let me know your thoughts and all that jazz. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Look an update!!! Sorry it's taken so long to get this bad boy up but when one hath no computer of her own then its hard to update as frequent as one would like. Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed my little story and all that I appreciate it! Glad that you guys have stuck around. As for in the story and Teague's life c'mon you know I had to use Keith's real life!! It just sounds like a work of fiction! Lol But I love Keith so we're square.

This chapter starts to delve into Jack's past so when you picture the past Jack in your head for this and upcoming chapters I would google search a picture of JD from Chocolat. That was what I was picturing so it might make things easier for some. Also it' a lot of dialogue so bear with me. Anyways enjoy!!!! I worked hard on these for ya!!!

Disclaimer: Everything is Disney's and certain things in the chapter belong to the Rolling Stones! No suing and no I don't have Johnny Depp locked in my basement...that you know of. COUGHCOUGH.

Elizabeth sighed contentedly as she laid her head on Jack's bare chest. She could not believe the events of the night. She had gone from becoming Captain, to Pirate King, to Mrs. Jack Sparrow all within hours of each other. Mrs. Jack Sparrow...she had always dreamed of marrying a pirate but she always thought that pirate would be Will Turner yet here she lay with Jack's ring on her finger and him snoring softly beside her.

She studied said ring on her finger and found her mind wandering. Where had he got the ring? He had said it was his mother's right? That question led to thoughts of what his mother was like and who she was. Was she still alive? She was married to a man of many mysterious and she doubted that if she were to ask Jack some of these questions if he'd tell her the whole truth. Still, the first stories written about the notorious Jack Sparrow weren't until he was 21 years old so who had he been before that day? There was 21 years of mysteries. Then with having learned that Captain Teague was his father only added to that mystery. Had Jack always been a pirate? Or who did he use to be?

Elizabeth sighed as the questions assaulted her mind to no end. There was only one way that she was going to get the answers though and therefore ease her mind. Slowly she sat up and eased off the bed so as not to wake Jack. She gathered her clothes up and put them back on quickly. She glanced at Jack again and smiled. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. She leaned over Jack and gently pressed her lips against his. He involuntarily smiled under the touch.

"I love you, Lizzie," he mumbled in his sleep.

She smiled. "I love you too, Jack. Go back to sleep," she whispered into his ear and he complied rather easily and fell back into steady breathing rhythms.

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what was in store for her as she boarded the decks of the Satisfaction (couldn't resist!!!). She had read many stories about it when she was young and she heard tales of the terrible crew. With one hand on her sword she carefully proceeded towards what she believed to be the Captain's quarters. She reached out and pressed a shaky palm against the door handle when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she let out an involuntary squeal of shock and fear.

"I was wondering when ya would show up 'ere," Captain Teague said coming out of the shadows and releasing his grip on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to face him slowly. "You were expecting me?" she questioned.

"Aye. I'm sure ya have plenty of questions so why dontcha head on in and take a seat eh?"

She eyed the man suspiciously before she turned the knob and entered. It looked pretty much the same as the one on the Pearl although Jack was a bit messier than his father it seemed. She walked over and took a seat at one of the chairs around the Captain's mahogany desk. Teague didn' t sit right away and rather stood across from her making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Captain Teague my name ..." she started.

"Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King. Or is it Sparrow?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"How did you know?"

He raised a finger to the ring on her wedding finger and she blushed slightly.

"It's Sparrow, sir,"she said with a smile and a nod.

"Lizzie Sparrow, eh? Ne'er thought I'd see the day that Jackie would settle down. He's always loved women since he was a small lad and the women have always loved him. Went from town to town wooing virgins, widows and married women he did. Along with a Tortuga strumpet or two," he added that last part with a smile. "I knew something changed today when I saw ye two together. He fell hard fer ye little lady," he said and turned his back on her for a moment. "Rum?" he called out to her.

"Sure,"she said and accepted a glass from him and he just drank from the bottle and finally sat down across from her. "Well, I was coming here to talk to you about Jack," she said sipping the rum.

"What's there to say?"

"Well, there's just some things...a lot of things that I don't know about Jack. I've read his stories but I don't know who he really is. I was hoping that you could fill in some of the blank pages as it were."

Teague looked at her thoughtfully and nodded his head."I'll do what I can but I missed many of his years for pirating," he said with a trace of regret in his voice. "What do ye want to know lass?"

"Can we start with where he is from?" she asked.

"London. I met his mum down on the docks one day when I was a merchant sailor and she told me that it was her dream to experience the freedom the seas offered. Said there was nothing better than the spray of the sea hitting yer face. I fell fer her. But she was from a wealthy middle class family and so ye can imagine how much I was liked. When she was pregnant with Jack I was already off to sea and didn't know about it. Her family disowned her. Kicked her out from her house and called her a whore," Teague said bitterly. "She ended up living with some friends of hers who ran a general store below their little apartment. They were poor but damn good people. They had their own son as well. Figure he was about eight or so."

"That's terrible. How old was she when this all happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seventeen," Teague whispered as an image of her flashed in his mind. "Katherine, Jack's mum, didn't deserve that. Such a sweet spirit she was. I swear at ya Jack looks just like her.'Specially those damn eyes. Anyways, when I got back from one of my many travels she was seven months pregnant and I figured the least that I owed her was to marry her. I got to know the family she lived with pretty well and their boy, Joshamee, was particularly interested in me pirating. After a few months though I was restless. Needed to be on the sea. I told Joshamee to always watch out fer Katherine and especially my boy when he was born and I was gone again," he finished sipping the rum.

"Joshamee?" she asked trying to place the name and then it dawned on her. "Joshamee Gibbs???"

"Aye. Jack's first mate. You're a sharp girl," he said with a smile.

"That explains a lot in itself," she said stunned."So you left before he was born? Didn't witness the birth?"

"Not one of me prouder moments. I had a calling fer the sea though. I couldn't stay on land that long. Next time I saw Katherine, I figure Jack was about six months old with this head of dark hair. Cute kid he was," Teague smiled. "So, that continued fer awhile. Spending some time with the family and then leaving for piracy. I'd disappear for months at a time but ne'er once would Katherine complain. She always welcomed me back with open arms and listened to all of my tales patiently. Fer being such a good woman I would bring her home little trinkets, such as that ring ye be wearing, and her eyes would light up. She still lived with the Gibbs and worked in their shop and Jack and Joshamee were best friends, practically blood brothers. Me wife raised me boy good in my absence. She taught him how to read and write by the time he was five and taught him manners and other schooling she had learned. Boy is all scallywag now but don't let him fool ya. Smart as a whip. Master tactician. He's smarter than most scholars I've known. Could talk his way out of anything. He was always real polite and respectful when I'd visit but as he got older I knew that my leaving was growing old. By the time he was twelve he almost outright hated me and piracy. He watched his mum cry all those years when I left and I think that's why he hated me," he finished and gave it a moment for all that to set in.

"He was just protecting his mother, and you didn't exactly give him many reasons to like you or piracy," Elizabeth rationalized.

"Aye. When he was sixteen I told myself that I'd stay fer good and try to patch things up with Jack. Instead of Katherine's warm greetings when I returned though I was met with Jack at the door, and he sure had grown in the two years since I'd seen him last. His hair was longer and usually tied up in the back, he'd grown several inches and he was strong and quick with a sword. I suspect Joshamee taught him most of it but Josh had joined the Royal Navy by then and was posted elsewhere. So I say to my son how good it was at see him and how much he'd grown and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with blood coming outta my nose and he told me ne'er to come back. I was locked out fer three days before Katherine found out and welcomed me home with open arms. I'll never know what she saw in me," his voice faded.

"A good man?" Elizabeth offered knowing that was what she saw in Jack.

"Maybe. I was a useless scallywag just like me boy told me. I kept trying to get him to come out to sea with me but he ne'er would even though we both knew he had a calling fer it. I stayed fer a whole year but when he was seventeen the East India Trading Company was on my heels and I had to make way again and Jack said that I deserved to be run off. That he hoped they caught me and hung me. I couldn't believe it."

"That doesn't sound like the Jack that I know," she said stunned.

"It's not. Jack was a very different young man back then. Now that he's a pirate and has tasted the sea he understands things much better and we have long since reconciled. Now, he's scared of me almost," Teague laughed.

Elizabeth smiled. "So what happened next?"

Teague smiled ruefully. "Jack honored his call to the sea when he was eighteen."

"And became a pirate?"

"No!"Teague laughed. "He joined the East India Trading Company."

Elizabeth looked at the man before her in shock. She knew that Jack had dealings with the EITC in the past but not that he was an actual member. "You're joking."

"Wish I was lass. But how do ye think he came to know Cuttler Beckett? He sailed under him. That was his Captain."

"That explains his hostility," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Then what?" she asked on the edge of her seat.

-------------------------

HAHAHAHA. Cliff hanger!!! Sorry this chapter was extremely short and too much dialogue but in the next one we get to go back in time and see some of Jack's misadventures with Beckett which is fun and get a little action in on this tory. Sorry it was short. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all!!! It's another update!! Thanks for being so patient with me. I'm going to try and get two chapters up today to tide you guys over. These next couple chapters kinda focus mostly on Jack's past and then we'll get back to AWE time and have a little Sparrabeth fluff before war! Woot woot. However, ya people have to keep reviewing!! That's the only thing that keeps me going!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you continue to do that! Okay so onward with the story.**

**Jack---Picture Chocolat version of Johnny Depp for these early chapters. It helps some. Oh and in these chapters I'm sure Jack is OOC but c'mon bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of this crapola so don't sue. Wish I was making money off this but I'm just a poor college student. All belongs to Mickey and his gang.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**18 Years Ago**

"Goodness, we sure have a mess of new men," Captain Beckett said watching the men shuffle around the decks of the _Lady Jane_.

"Sir, I believe that there is one you will be particularly interested in," the man said whispering the last part into Beckett's ear.

"Oh really? Send him in," Beckett said and sat behind his desk, propping his feet up.

Jack Sparrow stood at the stern of the ship reveling as the cool breeze and spray of the sea caught his face. Maybe he hadn't made a mistake in joining the EITC after all. There was so much freedom out on the open water.

"Sparrow! Captain wants to see you," a voice called out behind him causing him to involuntarily flinch.

A moment later he turned the handle to the Captain's Quarters and stepped inside carrying the uncomfortable EITC issued hat in one hand. He scanned the room and saw the Captain sitting at his desk with his back to him and so he moved in front of it and stood with his hands behind his back in military fashion.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" he said after an awkward silence.

"Yes, I do," Beckett said finally turning to face him. "You're Jack Sparrow am I right?"

"Yes, I am," Jack answered wondering where this conversation was going.

"Are you the son of Captain Teague Sparrow, the most wanted pirate this side of the ocean?"

Jack sighed. "I am. No I don't know where he is, when he'll be back or any of his dealings that pertain to him and his crew," Jack rambled off automatically having already explained himself to other crew members.

"I see," Beckett pondered and for the first time sized Jack up. He had long hair that was pulled back and facial hair but he still looked younger than he actually was. Beckett grinned to himself and then questioned, "What's that on your face Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack looked confused for a moment and then self consciously rubbed his goatee. "I don't know what you call it sir, but in London we call this a goatee."

"Oh, really?" Beckett replied sarcastically. "Look I know you're new to the crew so I'll cut you some slack," Beckett said standing from his chair and coming around in front of Jack who was taller than him. "My crew is clean shaven. I know that might be a hard adjustment after coming from a family of filth and grunge but you need to get that taken care of. And what's wrong with you're hat, sir?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing sir, it just isn't comfortable is all. I suspect it's something to do with how poorly made it is."

Beckett laughed. "Right. Keep it on all the same, son and do something with that dirt on your face. Now get,"Beckett said shooing him away as if he were a small child.

Jack was annoyed and showed it as he plopped the hat on his head. It was the makings of a very long journey.

"Asshole,"Jack mumbled loud enough for Beckett to hear as he exited the room.

The next day the crew stood in a line for daily inspections and Beckett nodded his head in approval until he got to Jack Sparrow.

"Nice to see you've got rid of the dirt but where is your hat Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and felt the top of his head as if he didn'trealize he was without a hat.

"Where indeed!"Jack said and began to think. As the thought came to him he snapped his fingers."Ah yes!! Yesterday while tending to one of my many glorious duties aboard this boat...ship there was this hurricane gust that lifted the hat from my head and into the ocean, consequently sinking it. Makes a fine hat for the locker though, sir,"Jack finished with a smile as the men around him snickered.

Beckett glared at Jack and continued on past him without a word.

While Jack's days were spent working hard on the ship for that slime Beckett his nights became his freedom. While the rest of the crew was sleeping he would wander the decks breathing in the cool night air. He enjoyed the salty seas and would often daydream while gazing out into the great wide open. Often times he would wonder if this was why his father would leave his family on a whim. To experience such freedom and peace.

On nights where he didn't feel like thinking about his father he would usually climb up the mast and sit in the crews nest and write letters back home to his mother. He knew that she missed him terribly so he would write as much as he could. He'd mostly talk about the freedom he felt and his antics with Beckett which could take up several pages.

On one occasion, knowing how much his mother missed seeing his face he had a friend of his whose many talents included drawing portraits of people, draw a quick but accurate sketch of Jack and sent it to his beloved mum.

After a year of sailing under the East India Trading Company Jack was bored out of his mind with his tedious and repetitive jobs. He still loved the sea but the EITC was afraid to sail beyond the pages of the map. They always made port in the same docks, in the same cities and did the same things over and over again. Even the bickering with Beckett now seemed more like a job than fun. With a year and half worth of service with the EITC Jack finally found the excitement that he was looking for.

"Captain Beckett!!!" a frazzled serviceman called out busting into the mans quarters and startling him. " A ship is coming up from behind us quickly. She's flying pirate colors!!" he cried exiting.

Jack jumped up from his spot on the ground in the cargo hold. He had been sneaking rum and was more than a little drunk at the moment but sobered up quickly hearing the frantic men above him. He wandered up the stairs using the railing frequently to see what all the fuss was about. He made it to the main deck and looked to his left to see a pirate ship hot on their trail. He smiled and with adrenaline rising quickly snatched up one of the rifles being handed out and joined the rest of the frenzy mass.

Beckett emerged from his cabin calling out orders. "Load the canons, brace those sails. Catch as much wind as you can. Be ready for battle!!! Man your stations!" he called going up the stairs to the helm. "If we can't outrun them I fear the worst," he whispered to his first mate as the inexperienced men bustled about.

As it was Beckett's ship was not the faster and when the enemy ship was in range they began shooting their canons. Canon balls whizzed through the ship sending splintered wood in all directions and inducing more panic with the young crew. Most men would jump when they heard the canon fire and Beckett could do nothing to evade the fire.

Jack watched the men scurry and runaway with disgust. The ship was taking on major canon fire and at this rate they would be sunk. While the others ducked and cowered under the fire Jack strolled nonchalantly up to where Beckett was at the helm.

"Move!!!" Jack yelled above the fire.

"What?!" Beckett yelled at the man like he was crazy.

"You're going to get us all killed!!! Move!!!" Jack yelled and pushed the man out of the way. With an expert hand he guided the ship out of the line of fire, dodging most of the canons while Beckett lay on the ground watching him as he called out orders to the crew as if he were the Captain.

It wasn't long before the pirate ship pulled up beside the EITC ship with pistols blazing and ready to board.

"Fire the canons!!!" Jack called as the men complied and reloaded the canons and shot them off.

Seeing as the conflict was about to rise Jack picked Beckett off the ground and put one of his hands on the wheel.

"Don't let go of that," he said and fired his rifle at the pirates as they tried to board. When he fired that shot instead of taking the time to reload he dropped the gun and pulled out a pair of pistols of his own that he'd picked up in a trade (and was unauthorized to have) and fired at the opposing side.

When too many men began clustering in his area jack pulled out his sword and began cutting men down that way. He was more skilled than most with just about any type of blade thanks to Gibbs and his father whom had taught him how to handle a blade at a young age.

Beckett watched Jack amazed that he has so much knowledge of combat. Then that little voice inside reminded him that this was the son of Teague Sparrow. Pirate. Of course he knew how to fight.

Jack made sure the crew kept up with their canon fire and slowly the pirates stopped coming over and actually began to retreat back to where they came from. Jack smiled proudly as he fought the last couple of men who ended up jumping overboard. This was the excitement that he had been craving.

That night after things began to cool down Jack helped the others gather the bodies. The pirates they just threw overboard but the servicemen they put in a pile to be returned to their loved ones and buried. Unfortunately Jack's good friend the artist had perished and for the first time Jack felt sad. With a heavy heart he trudged down to the crew's area and stripped his EITC jacket off and tossed it to the floor. His once white cotton shirt was now stained red from the bodies and the earlier fighting. He sighed and took out his pistols and hid them in his belongings. He was about to let down his hair when Beckett's first mate called for him and said the Captain wanted to see him now.

"Mr. Sparrow I'd like to talk to you about your actions today. Not only did you disregard Captain's orders, order the crew as if they were your own and carry two unauthorized pistols..."he began harshly and then softened,"...but you saved this ship, this crew and myself. I can't say it officially but upon our return from London the Company would like to promote you to an officer position. Congratulations," Beckett said standing and holding his hand out to Jack who took it cautiously.

Jack nodded his head to the man in shock. He started to leave the room but stopped and added a comment. " I'm not wearing a wig," Jack said looking over his shoulder at Beckett. "I'll wear the hat but never the wig. I've got to keep some shroud of dignity," he said adamantly.

"I thought the hat blew away?"

"Some things come back, mate," Jack answered and left the cabin.

-------------------

**Present  
**

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her seat as she listened to Teague spin the tales of his son. It wasn't the stories she expected o hear given the person that Jack was today.

"Captain Teague... I don't mean to sound rude but you did say that at this time you and Jack were not close right?"

"Aye," he shook his head.

"Well, then how is it that you have come by all this information?" she asked curiously.

Teague just smiled at her and rose from his seat. He staggered over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers that were held in a stack by string and plopped them in front of Elizabeth.

"When his mother would get a letter from him she would save it for me to look at when I would come back. After she passed I took them and have kept them with me ever since," he said lowly.

Elizabeth sifted through the old and tattered letters and recognized Jack's handwriting, She took her time going through them and sometimes read small excerpts trying to picture him when he wrote it. They all started Dearest Mum and ended Love Jackie. Teague had been right, Jack spoke very kind and intelligently is his letters.  
After several moments she looked up to Teague with a smile.

"Jackie?" she questioned.

Teague chuckled. "It was his mum's nickname fer him. I hated it because it was a girls name and no son of mine would be called it. When she passed I started calling him that and it's just stuck. Ne'er do I dare call him that in front of others though."

"When did she pass?" Elizabeth asked detecting the sadness when he spoke of Katherine.

"Not too long after Jack's promotion. Before he became a pirate."

"Would she approve of his career change?"

"See, Katherine loved everything about Jack and I mean everything. In her eyes the boy could do no wrong. She loved that he was a member of the Company but she knew. Even at the promotion ceremony she knew. Jack wasn't one to take orders. He lived life on his own terms and by his own beliefs not anyone else's. She told me after the ceremony that he'd be a pirate someday and to look out fer him. Said it was too much in his blood. Smart woman. Anyways, 'bout two or three days later she came down with a fever of sorts. Jack was still in London while the ship was being repaired so he took care of her. She died a week later with me boy. He stayed til she were buried and was gone," he said with pain.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Elizabeth said as she thought back upon the murder of her own father under Beckett's hands.

"Last time I saw 'er she was full of so much life Elizabeth. I barely made it to that promotion but I saw it. And I saw 'er. It was like I ne'er left. Good woman she was. I see a lot of her passion and fire in you, Elizabeth. She would have loved ye."

"That's very kind of you to say."

"I mean it. You make Jack happy. She always wanted to make sure that Jack was always happy."

"Tell me why Jack was branded a pirate. What did he do?"she asked.

"And what a story that is. If ye ever had any doubts that Jack were a good man then doubt no more, lass,"Teague said and began his story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's that chapter. I'm going to try and get another chappy up today but I need to get some good reviews!!! You guys keep me going with reviews. C'mon how long could it take? Good story---submit. Voila! No rocket science involved.Okay hope you enjoyed!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**PS if this seems jumbled it's because this computer is being TARDED AGAIN!! GRRR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot woot! Can we say update? Okay, so I lied about putting up two chapters and I apologize. See there was this demolition derby in town and I'm a redneck so I ditched you guys and went to the Derby/Fair with friends. Anyways, I feel bad for you guys. Cliff hangers and all.**

**Then when I tried to update for you it wouldn't work:(**

**I tried to take a unique spin on Jack's past and so that's the reason why I didn't do the stereotypical Jack was a Captain of a ship under Beckett. Made him a foot soldier! Also when I wrote this I didn't really like where it ended up so bear with me. Anyways, without further ado I give you chapter 4. God Bless and REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this? Not mine. Mouse, no suing, no money, Johnny Depp in a hot tub...sorry.**

-----------------  
**18 years ago**

"Lieutenant Sparrow, I'd like for you to gather a shore party and go and retrieve the cargo. It's about an hours walk to St. Peters but there is a clear path. Men will be waiting for you so all you have to do is follow this map, get the cargo and bring it back to the ship, understood?" Beckett briefed his newest officer.

"Aye, Captain." Jack responded and turned away.

"Oh, and Lieutenant...you're doing fine work. Keep it up," Beckett called out.

Jack nodded his head in acknowledgment and left the cabin to gather some men. So, far he was enjoying his new position with the Company. Mostly because he had authority over almost everyone and was allowed to carry his pistols. He did not wear the wig once as he vowed and currently it was probably heading for the Locker or becoming a handsome birds nest.

His latest travels with the Company had lead him to the shores of Madagascar, a beautiful yet undeveloped island. It had beaches and forests and ocean but no ports so they were anchored out on the beach.

Jack led about twenty men on this excursion through the jungle. St. Peters was not an easy town to get to. It was a straight shot yes and had a little bit of a path but it was more like an obstacle course than anything. Jack had to cut down overgrown vines and brush, they had to cross a small river on a rickety bridge that looked as if it might snap at any moment and avoid the wild life that watched curiously from afar. When they reached town they would retrieve whatever cargo and then they would be on their way to deliver the cargo else where.

The group finally made it into town after the long and hot hike through the woods to find themselves unwelcome by the townspeople. They stared and glared and snickered at the uniformed men with contempt and fear. Jack ignored it all and led the men to the building Beckett said he would find the men in charge of the cargo. Jack entered by himself and was surprised to see what a mess it was inside. He peeked his head around a couple corners before he spied an older man looking out the window.

Jack cleared his throat to get the mans attention.

The older gentleman turned his head to Jack and sized him up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sir, I'm Lt. Jack Sparrow with the East India Trading Company. My men and I have come to retrieve some cargo to be delivered to Elizabethtown," he stated properly.

"Ye don't look like any officer I ever saw...Jack Sparrow ye say? I've heard the name. Okay, now we mustn't dilly. This shipment is already several days late. Have your men meet us in the back," he said and took off out of the building.

Jack raised his eyebrows and mumbled, "Okay, then."

Jack and his men went around back in time to see the older gentleman coming out of the basement of the building. He yelled something but Jack didn't understand the language he used. After a minute more people started coming out from the basement, squinting in the afternoon sunlight. They were dirty and beaten looking and Jack noticed the extreme fear in their eyes when they saw his uniform. It was then Jack realized what his cargo was.

"There you go, Lieutenant," the older man said as if presenting a prize.

Jack already knew the answer but he asked his question anyways. "Are they going to help load the cargo?"

"Are ye a bloomin' idiot? This is yer cargo. Now look, they are already late so make it back to yer little boat quickly, eh? Oh and if any of them starts to get out of line just give them a few lashings with this," the man said handing Jack a well used leather whip. "Now, I'm a very busy man so I think ye can take it from here. Have fun," the man said and was off..

Jack looked at his retreating figure and then turned his gaze back upon the "cargo." Their hands were bound together and they all had ropes around their wastes connecting them to the next person. The group of fifteen was half women and children. Jack shook his head as a wave of nausea rose in his body. He passed the whip that was in his hands to one of the other men.

"Let║'s go," he said in a low voice. He instructed his men not to hurt the people as they began walking and the young men easily complied.

As Jack entered the forest all he could think about was that his cargo had been people. Innocent people. They were going to be sold into slavery and all along the way they would be beaten and broken by men who were prejudice by the color of a mans skin. He would be condemning these people to a lifetime of heartache and brutality. Condemning women. Condemning children. Taking from them the thing that he himself held most sacred. Freedom. Going against everything that he ever believed in. Everyone deserved freedom; their own chance to make a life of their choosing. Who was he to take it away? He was just a man. A man, with a uniform and a big hat. Nothing more. Nausea rose through his body again but he forced it back and suddenly he wished that his mother was here to talk him through this. She would know the answer.

He sighed grimly. What was going to happen? Would he go against his own beliefs and be made into a hypocrite as he found out that the Company was?

Jack looked up into the sky peeking out over the canopy tree tops. "Help me mum. Who do I betray?" Jack whispered to his mother.

They continued walking for awhile until they came to a section where the path broke two ways meaning they were halfway back to the ship when Jack suddenly stopped.

"Lieutenant?" One of the young men questioned.

Jack said nothing but turned and drew his sword causing the slaves to shrink back. He walked to the nearest person and cut the rope that bound his hands. He repeated this all down the line of men and women while his own men looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Get out of here!" Jack yelled at them and pointed them in the opposite direction of the ship. They all still stood looking at him in shock not believing entirely what he was doing. ║"Go!!! Get out of here!!!" This time the people looked at him graciously and took off.

"Sir? Lieutenant?" the young man asked again.

Jack looked at the ground. "Every man deserves his freedom," he offered in explanation. " I acted alone here today so don't any of you worry about a punishment. I'll take it all," he said in a low voice and then continued the long walk back o the ship with his bewildered men following close behind.

To say that Beckett was mad when Jack and the others returned without the "cargo" was the understatement of the century and Jack was immediately drug into Beckett's office.

"Where is the cargo Mr. Sparrow?!" Beckett cried out but Jack was silent as he looked at the ground. Beckett moved out from around his desk and stood directly in front of Jack doing his best to come across as intimidating and Jack almost wanted to laugh as he stood a good several inches over Beckett. "Where is the cargo?!" he asked again menacingly.

"People aren't cargo, mate," he spoke somberly.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? What you have cost the Company and the King?" Jack stayed silent. "We were under direct orders from the King himself to deliver the cargo to Elizabethtown as soon as possible and here you have just let them go?! What is the matter with you?! Why would you ruin yourself over those things?!"

"Damn it they are people!!! People like you and I!!!" Jack countered feeling his anger begin to resurface.

"They will never be people," Beckett spoke coldly. "Of all people Sparrow I didn't expect this from you," he said moving away from Jack.

"Oh you mean the atrocity of giving men back their freedom?"

Beckett just shook his head. "I really thought that this promotion would have gotten it out of you."

"What?" Jack asked.

"The pirate," Beckett simply stated. "Son of Captain Teague Sparrow making an honest living? Ha! I should've known better, like father like son right?"

"I am not my father."

"Really? Well, Jack a crime such as this one merits yourself to earn a pirate brand and even possibly a hanging. Guards!" Beckett called and two men entered the room and grabbed a hold of Jack's arms. He didn't struggle against them but merely stared Beckett down. "Jack Sparrow, you are hereby stripped of your title and employment with the East India Trading Company."

"I would rather die as a pirate that sail another day under this Company," Jack spat out.

"That can be arranged," Beckett said and walked over to where the pirate brand was. He heated it and waited until it turned orange. When it was orange he grinned maliciously and nodded to the guards.

The guards in response shoved Jack down into a chair and ripped the sleeves of his Company uniform. Jack did nothing because he didn't care anymore. They had already taken his sword and pistols away so he was unarmed. Even if he got away from these guards he would just get taken down by more.

"I thought you would be a little more uncooperative about this Sparrow. I'm very surprised."

"Yeah well, unlike you I am not afraid of my consequences," Jack smiled.

Beckett took one look at his mocking face and immediately punched him hard in the stomach. Jack let out a small groan of surprise and then looked back to Beckett and grinned again.

"Is that all you got, Captain?" he provoked him even more.

Beckett then proceeded to hit Jack repeatedly. Several fists to the face caused blood to trickle from his nose and a cut above his brow but Jack never wavered. Beckett hit him many times in the abdomen until he heard the satisfying crunch of a rib breaking. Jack did not make a noise after the first hit. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He would not give this man that kind of satisfaction.

"Hold him tight," Beckett said out of breath from hitting Jack. He picked the brand back up from where he had laid it and raised it up to show Jack what was coming before bringing the burning hot metal down upon Jack's flesh.

Jack jumped involuntarily pain and the guards barely kept hold of him. He grit his teeth even harder to the point where he thought they would break off as he prevented himself from yelling. Beckett held the metal at his arm longer than supposed to and pushed it deep into the skin drawing blood. He kept waiting for Jack's cries but didn't hear a sound from him. He watched Jack's face scrunch up but no words came out. He shook his head and tossed the brand aside and Jack sighed in relief.

"Lock this dirty pirate up in the brig," Beckett said and spit on Jack as they brought him out of the room. When he was gone Beckett looked to his first mate Jonathan Mercer with a grin. "Put word out as soon as you can of Mr. Sparrow's hanging. I promise you, daddy will come running."

--------------------  
**I hear your groans already. That's it?! I know I'm sorry. Blame it on my psycho grandmother who thinks I spend way too much time on the computer and is kicking me off !!!! I know some Jack torture in this sorry! Okay please REVIEW and I'll try to get a new chapter out quicker than I did with this one. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey dokey is everyone aching for a new chapter yet??? Good!!! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Glad that you guys are enjoying my version of Jack's past and the story as a whole!!! As for the spelling errors on the last chapter blame it all on my friend's computer for not having microsoft word. It uploads all beserk and I manually go through in fix the errors...of course I usually do this at 5 am as I am right now. :-) **

**Anyways, I believe this chapter will wrap up Jack's past and then we'll have a little fluff, then war, then angst, then fluff. lol God Bless and Enjoy this chapter...and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Plain and simple.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**18 Years Ago...**

Joshamee Gibbs had just been discharged from the Royal Navy after a major drinking incident where he may or may not have mistaken one of the other officers as a giant man eating squid...something that could've happened to anyone. He may have gone a little too far when he tried to cut off the squids tentacles (fingers) but it still didn't seem like a good reason for him to be discharged. So, when they next made port Gibbs was kicked off and now sat drinking in one of the taverns. A favorite past time of his it seemed. He didn't like the navy though anyways. Too many rules and regulations. People walked around acting as if there was a permenant stick shoved up their bums.

"...You here about that Sparrow kid?" Gibbs heard a voice talk loudly from behind him. He turned his head just enough to see the voice and noticed it belonged to a Company man.

"That pirate captain's boy?" the man whom he was talking to asked

"Yeah, that's the one. I caught word from my friend that when they dock again in London that they're going to be hangin' him. For piracy, just like his da'."

Gibbs eyes shot open so fast and he became immensly sober as he heard the two men talking about his best friend.

"Really? What did he do?" the other man asked with fascination.

"Freed some colored slaves down in Madagascar. Cost the King and the Company quite a bundle. Quite a bundle..."he continued on taking another drink of his rum.

"Jack..." Gibbs whispered. "I need to find Teague," he spoke to himself and took off from the bar.

Meanwhile Jack wasn't eaxactly sure how much time he had spent in the brig. Days, weeks, months. It all blended together. He had been drifting in and out of conciousness for quite some time now and it always seemed as if years had elapsed in between. When he was able to become fully alert though he instantly regretted it. His whole body ached when he moved and he could still feel the hot metal brand burning into his flesh. Not exactly a feeling that he enjoyed.

Slowly Jack sat up and observed his surrondings. It was dark save for one candle burning in the corner for the night guard to be able to watch him but that was it. The guard himself was in a deep sleep. At Jack's feet was a plate of the worst looking food that he had ever seen. In disgust he kicked it away from him and leaned against the bars.

"Now what?" he questioned himself.

Gibbs frantically searched throughout the taverns of Tortuga for Teague (and grabbing some rum for himself along the way). He had seen his ship docked, it was just a mtter of finding _him. _By some miracle at the very next tavern sat Teague. He wasn't drinking with anyone or paying any mind to the women around him. He just sat drinking alone in some sort of stupor.

"Captain Teague, sir?" Gibbs asked coming to his side.

It took Teague amoment to realize that Gibbs was actually talking to him and slowly turned his head in his direction.

"Who's askin'?"

"Joshamee Gibbs, sir."

"Teague scrunched up his nose and then for the first time really looked at Gibbs. After sizing him up he turned back to the half empty mug in his hands. "Come to arrest me then?" he referred to Gibbs being with the Navy.

"No. Not cut out to be an honest man it seems. I came here actually on the bidding of your son."

"Teague turned to him quickly. "Jack? What does he want???" he asked shocked.

"Well, he didn't actually send me. I caught word of him in a tavern. Seems like he's going to be hung for piracy and treason upon his return to London."

"Ye must have the wrong Jack...I just watched his promotion ceremony last month...how could he be a pirate?" Teague questioned skeptically.

"You just have to trust me. They are going to hang Jack. Now, I got one of my old buddies to help me out. I know everywhere that Beckett is making port before they get to London in a couple of weeks and I have this map..."

"Just what are ye suggesting?" he grinned.

"Ramsack the ship and save Jack of course."

"Seems the pirate has come out in both of ye," he replied taking another drink of rum. "We make way in the morning Master Gibbs. Don't be late."

Gibbs smiled. "Aye Captain."

---------------------------------------------

**That's it! lol J/K **

**Present**

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "So the stories about attacking a Company ship to save a friend was really Jack?"

Teague nodded.

"Wow...So how did you guys do it?"

"They made one last stop before they were headed to London. From where they were it was about a three day trip to get to London and we had been watching them for awhile. We waited until they had set out again and were far enough away from land that they couldn't get help easily. Then we intercepted them."

-------------------------------------------------

**18 Years Ago**

"Captain Beckett, there is a ship coming up on us very quickly...with pirate colors. What do you want to do sir?" a young EITC soldier asked franticly.

Beckett smiled. "Took him long enough. How is the prisoner?"

"He's up and about, sir. What should we do about the pirates???"

"Take a couple of men down to the brig with you and stay posted at his cell. I'll send for you when I want you to bring him to me. Have the rest of the men prepare for a fight."

Jack paced his cell annoyed as he tried to figure out a way to escape. It was all he had thought about the past few days but still couldn't figure anything out. He sighed and stopped his pacing and leaned against the iron bars. That was when he first noticed the frantic calls coming from the upper decks.

"What's going on?" Jack called out but to no avail. The guard that was usually posted with him had already left him alone. All he could do now was wait.

Sighing once more he sat down on the lone bench in his cell. He pushed his hair back behind his ears wishing that he had something to tie it back with. Then his eyes went down to his arm and the P that now prodominately stood out and couldn't help but think how awful it looked and still felt. The pain wasn't as sharp but still there.

Jack snapped his head towards the direction of the stairs when he heard footsteps. A moment late four EITC men appeared and Jack stood and leaned his face into the bars.

"What's going on?" he questioned as they came closer.

None of them spoke a word about the situation but one hit Jack through the bars as he told him to back up. Jack quickly identified this man as one of the more racist people that he had come across. He had been seeing a lot of that man lately, especially with him freeing the slaves. Needless to say they didn't get along with each other and their different beliefs.

"All you had to do was ask," Jack said to the man as he held his nose.

On the decks of Captain Teague's ship men were scurrying about with anticipation of the upcoming fight. They quickly and expertly loaded the canons and manned their stations.

"Ye keep the canon fire towards the upper decks. My boy is on that ship!" Teague called out as he walked around. "Joshamee!"

"Right here Captain," he said coming up behind him.

"I need someone whom I can trust at the helm while I go aboard the _Lady Jane _myself. Can ye be that man?" he asked looking into his eyes.

"I can Captain."

"Good. Keep 'er safe. If somethin' goes wrong ye keep to the code now," Teague said above the canon fire. "Prepare to board!!!"

Beckett came out of his office to canon fire and gunshots as Teague's ship came up beside the _Lady Jane. _The EITC men looked frightened as the pirates yelled at them and shot their pistols. Before the crew knew what was happening the pirates began to board the ship. Beckett cowered away from the confrontationas the pirates began to quickly and effortlessly cut down his men. In fear he grabbed the closest person beside him and handed him keys. "Bring the boy! I need leverage," he yelled and disapeared back into the direction of his cabin.

The young Company man was greatful to leave the battle and went into an all out sprint down the stairs to the brig.

"Captain wants me to bring him up," he said and rushed to the door.

Jack instinctively moved closer and observed the boy with curious eyes. He had gathered from the canon fire that they were under attack but he was curious as to why Beckett would want him. He waited until the man had unlocked his cell and then burst through the door as hard as he could knocking the boy to the ground and unconcious. Jack took the boys sword and began to defend himself from the other men.

When Jack fought however, he didn't fight to kill. These were men that he had been friends with the past two years. They couldn't help it if they were pinned against each other now. So instead of killing them he would concentrate on simply knocking them out. He was working on his last person, the guy who hated his guts ironically enough, when he saw another person coming down the steps. He paid them no mind as he fought until he could get a better look at them and stopped cold in the middle of his fight. There stood his father, sword drawn and smile on his face.

"Dad?" Jack said with shock.

Seizing the opportunity the man Jack had been fighting thrust his sword forward into Jack's abdomen causing him to gasp in shock. Without hesitation Jack took his own sword and plunged it deep into the man's body and killed him.

"Are ye okay?" Teague asked coming to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked holding his side.

"Ye didn't think that I was going to let my only son take a one way trip to the gallows now did ye?"

Jack gave him a half smile. "I think it's time we pay Beckett a visit," Jack mumbled and started for the stairs clutching his side.

Beckett cowered in his office wondering how long that he could hide out in there before someone got in. _"Maybe pissing Teague Sparrow off wasn't the best idea afterall. Should've just killed the kid myself," _Beckett thought as he looked out the window at his men dying.

"Scared?" he heard a voice behind him and nearly jumped out of his pants when he came face to face with Teague himself.

"How did you..." he stuttered in fear.

"We pirates have our ways," Jack said coming beside his father. He grabbed Beckett by the coller of his shirt and threw him into one of the chairs in the room and Teague held onto his arm so he didn't runaway. Jack turned his back on Beckett and lit a fire.

"What in the world are you doing?" Beckett spit out and Teague hit him in the face.

Still saying nothing Jack looked across the room and noticed that his 'effects' were hanging on a hook on the other side of the room. He got them and put them on. "Nothing that you haven't already done to me," Jack said revealing the metal that had been used to brand him a pirate.

"Now, Jack I didn't have a choice! It was Company policy... I had too," he said cowardly as Jack approached him.

Jack unsheathed his sword and brought it to Beckett's neck and left it there long enough to scare him before moving it down and cutting the buttons off of his shirt. With the brand in the other hand Jack smiled at him.

"Maybe so Beckett but we all know that you are really a pirate at heart right? I mean you double cross...you lie...cheat, steal other men's freedom, right? Sound like a pirate to me," Jack said and brought the flaming hot brand down on Beckett's chest over where his heart would be.

Beckett squirmed and screamed under the heat and wondered how Jack had barely made a sound when he had branded him. Jack twisted the metal around a little inflicting more pain upon him before he removed the brand and tossed it across the room leaving Beckett gasping and writhing. "This won't be the last time you see me," Jack said and without another word began making his way out of the cabin.

Teague leaned down next to Beckett's ear and also left him some parting words. "Ye e'er put your hands on my boy again and I will cut out your eyes and your tongue and make you eat them...that's after I castrate ye. Got it?" Beckett eagerly shook his head. "Good," Teague said perking up. "No, hard feelings then eh?" he asked patting his shoulder and as quickly as they came both left.

Before the pirates left they shot a canon through the main mast of Beckett's ship so that he couldn't get help or chase after them. Jack watched the ship disapearing into the horizon and felt relief wash through his body having forestalled his judgement.

"Jack!" he heard a familiar voice call and before he knew it was hugged tightly by Gibbs. He groaned as he squeezed his wound and Gibbs finally looked at him. "Ye need to get that taken care of. C'mon I'll help ye."

Jack sat on the table in his father's cabin without a shirt as Gibbs patched up his wound.

"There ya are. You'll be fine." he finished.

Jack thanked him and then took a large drink of the rum that he had been provided with. Gibbs had cleaned up his wounds from his beating from Beckett as well and gave Jack some material to tie his hair back with. Jack was finally starting to feel like himself.

"So are the stories about freein' the slaves true?" Gibbs asked and Teague who had been off to the side looked to Jack as well.

Jack paused and took another sip of his rum. "Aye, it's true. Beckett called them cargo. Like they were some barrels and crates or something but they were people. I thought to myself what right did I or anyone else have to take away a person's freedom? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Good man," Teague said. "What are ye goin' to do now?"

Jack shook his head. "Not sure. Can't make an honest living with this," he pointed to the P. "Tell the truth I was fed up with the Company anyways. Too many rules and regulations. They were always going to the same places and doing the same things. Always took the same route as before. They were afraid to sail beyond the pages of the map. No one took the time to enjoy the breeze or the spray of the sea. They didn't care about what kind of freedom they were being given. It was boring. I want to make my own rules, Captain my own ship and crew. Be a pirate," Jack said looking up at his father from the P for the first time.

Teague shook his head in agreement. "Tell ye what. Why don't ye two stay on me ship fer awhile? Be my first mate til ye get yer own ship?"

Jack looked at his father with a grin. "Sounds good...I'd like to stop in London soon though...take care of something," he said finishing his rum with mischief in his eyes.

--------------------------------------

**Present**

Teague sighed and grabbed himself a new bottle of rum while Elizabeth sat on the edge of her seat.

"So, then what?" she asked.

"Then what? That's it," Teague said sitting back down.

"What did Jack go back to London for?"

Teague thought about it for a minute and then laughed as it came to him. "Scallywag story it is. Not sure ye'll care much fer it."

"Tell me anyways," she said anxiously.

"Okay. Went to London fer three days I believe. I told Jack how risky it was but he paid me no mind. He went to London and he bed Cuttler Beckett's wife...while he was there. Beckett had been given a leave of absence from the Company after the attack. Fer three nights Jack went to her and at the end of the third night I believe that she left Beckett...not before telling him and the rest of London

what she had done with Jack. Beckett was humiliated and ridiculed," he said taking a long drink.

"Is that so?" she laughed. " Did you like sailing with Jack?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Personally I was happy to spend so much time with my boy but professionally he was a pian in the ass. Thought he knew better than me at the wheel. We were in many verbal and fist fights. Second day on my ship I split his dome open in a fight. Gave him the bandana to cover the scar and he's had one on his head ever since. Day by day he became more scallywag. Always had rum in one hand and a girl in the other. Kicked he and Gibbs off my ship when he was twenty-one. It was time he got his own ship and I couldn't stand him anymore. That was when the whole thing with Jones went down. I told him it'd catch up with him but he didn't believe me."

Elizabeth laughed as she imagined a young Jack. "So, are his stories true? Nassau port among others?"

"No, doubt you've seen the scars dearie. What do ye think?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and then stood up. "Well, Teague thanks very much for your insight on Jack. I feel like I know him better already."

"Glad ye came. Shows me ye care about my boy."

Elizabeth leaned down and hugged the older man before heading towards the door. She began to open it then turned to Teague with a grin. "A coconut tree?" she questioned.

"Another night," Teague smiled.

"You know Teague, Jack and I would both love it if you could join us on the Pearl to fight Beckett and Jones," she quickly said and exited.

Quietly Elizabeth went back to the Pearl and tip toed her way into the cabin. Jack was still sleeping and even slightly snoring. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and climbed back into the bed with him. She laid her head on his bare chest and wrapped her arm around him and traced the line of the scar on his side finally knowing the story behind it. Her curiosity began to get the best of her as she sat up slightly and brought her hand to Jack's forehead. She gently pushed the bandana up and sure enough there was a scar.

"Lizzie???" Jack mumbled in his sleep and Elizabeth instantly removed her hand and laid back down.

"Yes Jack?"

"Ye didn't burn the rum did ye?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She would never live that down. "No, Jack the rum is safe."

"Lizzie???"

"Yes Jack?" she said again.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she said patting his chest.

He smiled and brought his arm around her as she snuggled against him and finally drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

**A little fluff at the end there for ya!!! Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! There is more fluff coming next chapter and then we have war! Woot woot. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey we have an update. Have you noticed? So, I've been totally enthralled with pics of Johnny D from Venice this week sporting a really cute new hair cut and just being scrum-diddley-umpcious!!! Then I've been venting on this psycho girl that was talking smack about him…but that's another story. Anyways, you guys don't care. You just want to read the new chapter. Probably don't read these things anyways. Lol

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Jack Sparrow.**

Everything was black. Elizabeth couldn't see or hear anything but she could smell the ocean and gunpowder. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash and she could see. She was on the Black Pearl but she seemed to be the only one there. The smell of the gunpowder was very strong and starting to bother her as she looked for anyone else. She about jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud popping noise. Elizabeth turned the direction of the noise but saw nothing but the silhouette of a person and two bullets heading her way. The next thing she knew she felt a horrible pain in her heart and blood covering her body and clothing. It was all over but wasn't coming from any particular area. She heard a horrible cackle elicit from the shaded figure that grew louder by the moment…

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, wake up," the voice commanded and her eyes popped open as she quickly sat up from her resting place and moved her eyes to Jack who sat beside her. "Whoa, it's okay. You were dreaming," he said putting his hand on her shoulder concerned.

"A dream?" she repeated.

"Aye. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

She shook her head slightly "I'm fine. Just a bad dream I suppose," she said trying to convince him.

He gave her a concerned look and then shrugged his shoulders. "If ye say so. Now, where's me morning kiss?" he grinned.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned forward and kissed her husband softly. "G'morning Mr. Sparrow."

"Mrs. Sparrow," he responded and kissed her again. "I am rather disappointed, however, that you my dearly beloved are fully clothed."

"Oh, I was chilly," she smiled remembering her night with Teague.

"Chilly? In the Caribbean? Under the covers with me?" he said skeptically.

"Yes! Besides Jack, it's not like they're a permanent attachment to my body," she whispered seductively. "Unfortunately," she began, cutting Jack off before he could kiss her again. "We have a war to fight!" she finished and jumped out of bed.

Jack fell back against his pillow in despair. "Can't it wait a couple hours?" he groaned.

"Nope! Now, as pirate king I order you to meet me out on deck in five minutes," she said slipping her boots on and grabbing her sword. "Til, then!" she smiled and scurried out the door.

"She's going to be the death of me…" he trailed off contemplating the phrase. "…Again."

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the Pearl and stared off into the depths of Shipwreck Cove. The rest of the crew was pretty much all awake and began preparing to make way. They scurried all about behind her and paid her no mind.

Elizabeth however, was not admiring Shipwreck Cove's beauty or paying attention to the crew behind her. Her mind was miles away as her thoughts returned to her dream and its meaning. Was she going to be shot? Who had been the owner of that bloodthirsty cackle? Her mind plagued her to no end.

"Ms. Elizabeth," a voice said coming up beside her and putting their hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth gasped and involuntarily gasped as the person ripped her out of her reverie. She quickly spun around to see the culprit and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Captain Teague!" she smiled.

"Sorry to frighten ya lass. Didn't mean to," he apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. Caught me daydreaming is all. Glad that you accepted my invitation."

"Well it t'was the request of my pirate king. I'd be breaking the code if I didn't honor it," he smiled, already enjoying her company.

"Oh no!!! What are you doing here???" Jack asked loudly with an exasperated look on his face as he exited his cabin in full pirate attire and approached the pair.

Teague grinned turning towards his son. "Mrs. Sparrow here invited me over here. Wasn't that kind Jackie?"

Jack frowned at his father and then turned his frown to Elizabeth. "You told him already??? What's the matter with ya?" he asked annoyed.

"He's your father Jack. I thought that he should be the first one to know. He truly is quite an interesting character," she said and winked to him about the previous night.

Jack did a double take of the smiling pair and felt his frown grow deeper. "What was that about?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"What?" she questioned innocently and Jack pulled her close to him.

"Yer not going to pick this man's convoluted brain in the middle of this war after…" he trailed off eyeing his father and brought his lips close to her ear. "…After ye wouldn't have a little fun with me in the middle of said war."

Elizabeth laughed and pulled away. "Of course not!!! I just invited Teague to join us on the Pearl to battle Beckett and Jones," she smiled and walked away from him.

"Not even married a whole day an' she's already making all the decisions," he groaned throwing his hands up into the air.

Teague laughed wholeheartedly and walked behind Jack and put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Jackie, it'll be fine. Oh…and better luck with yer fun after we win this war eh?" he said patting his shoulders and walking away.

Jack frowned. "I hate him."

Jack sighed and made his way up to the helm after noticing they were ready to set out. He called out to the crew to cast off and sighed heavily as the Pearl began to make her way out of Shipwreck Cove. It was time to face the music and all of a sudden he wasn't so gung-ho on fighting Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company.

He mumbled to himself as he saw Elizabeth coming his way. He smiled at her and she clasped his hand in hers returning his smile. He didn't know why but the gesture comforted him. His grin faded as a shadow was cast upon the two of them and Jack turned to his right to see his father at his side. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance until the shadow grew larger and he turned a bit more to peer into Barbossa's yellow eyes. Jack jumped in surprise and turned back towards open sea. Elizabeth, Teague and Barbossa had unknowingly (knowingly) all boxed him into a small area and he couldn't move without bumping against one of them. He shifted his eyes simultaneously to all the pirate captains growing increasingly annoyed and claustrophobic. After several more moments like this Jack cried out in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

"Somebody else steer the bloody ship then!" he yelled and trotted down the steps.

The three looked at each other in confusion before Barbossa gladly took control of "his" ship. Elizabeth left the bunch and followed after Jack whom was now leaning against the starboard railing gazing off into the distance.

"What's in your head?" she asked leaning next to him.

He glanced at her before returning to the ocean. "I dunno. Just don't want to do this anymore. I have more to lose."

"You're not going to lose me, Jack," Elizabeth said linking arms and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Who says I were talking about you? I'm talking about my ship," he smiled.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said smacking his shoulder.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Do you ever think about having children Jack?" she asked lying her head back against his shoulder.

It was Jack's turn to be surprised now. "Where did that come from?"

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me that you've never thought of it."

"Sure, I've thought about it. Have some boys. Jack II will be a fearsome pirate captain like his dad; Jack III will be his first mate. Jack IV (**Is that 4? Idk lol)** and V will also be crew members 'til they come by their own ships," he grinned at the thought.

"How about some originality? They can't all be named Jack," she said turning to him.

"Sure they can. That's why ye put the numbers after the name. Makes it less confusing."

"Maybe one boy can be named after you…Jack Sparrow Jr…sounds silly without a middle name. Hey!" she said excitedly. "What's _your _middle name???"

Jack shifted his eyes. "Don't have one," he said hastily.

"Ah, c'mon tell me!" Jack shook his head no. "Fine. If you won't tell me I'll ask your father then. Teague!" she called out before Jack put his hand around her mouth.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell ya," he sighed as she grinned triumphantly. "My first name is John, okay? My middle name is Christopher. Thanks for de-pirating me, love," he pouted.

"Is that all? I thought it was going to be something silly like Herald or Teague!" she laughed.

"It's just not piratey."

"Hmm. John Christopher Sparrow Jr. I like it."

"Maybe the second instead of Jr?" Jack added after a couple moments.

Elizabeth nodded her head in approval. "Sounds good. He'll be a pirate Captain just like you!"

"And a girl?" he asked curiously.

"I was thinking…that Katherine be a fine name for any daughter of ours," she replied with a smile.

Jack turned to her surprised by her words once more. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts but he cleared his throat and shook his head in approval. "Katherine, will do."

With that they both fell silent and watched the scenery before them. Neither thought about the war to be fought but of their future together.

Teague spied the couple from his place on the deck and couldn't help but smile. They were a good pair.

"Somethin' goin' on between them?" Barbossa asked from the helm after observing the couple as well. He couldn't say for sure but something was different from before.

"Something," Teague mumbled to Barbossa.

Barbossa made a face at Teague's back knowing that he was with holding information. He would figure out what was going on himself.

"The enemy is here!!!" Marty called out as loud as he could pointing to the fog just north of them.

Jack broke out of his trance and turned in time to see Beckett's ship coming out of the fog. "Here we go," he muttered as the crew shouted eager for a fight.

The crew's cries grew quieter as more and more ships began making their way out of the foggy distance. With fear and anger they all turned to Jack.

"She's the pirate king," he said pushing Elizabeth towards them and scooting away.

"Jack!" she yelled and then turned to the crew. "What??? It could be worse you know?"

As she said that a clap of thunder was heard in the distance and storm clouds seemed to appear out of no where as the first drops of rain began to fall." I'll just stop talking, now," she smiled and went off to find Jack.

Beckett smiled optimistically as he saw his opponents from his position aboard the Flying Dutchman. Mercer stood at his side with Jones at the helm.

"Where's Turner?" Beckett asked over his shoulder.

"Off tending to his father in the brig I'd imagine. Don't worry, I've already posted extra men with the chest in case anyone gets any rash ideas."

"Good. Tell Jones to get to the Pearl quickly. We've got a war to win."

"Aye, sir," he said and left his side.

"We have a debt to settle Sparrow," Beckett smiled evilly.

Jack scurried around the Pearl whipping his people into shape and getting them motivated for the fight.

"Maelstrom!!!" Gibbs called out causing heads to turn.

"Full speed!" Jack yelled. "Load those canons," he said to the bewildered crew and joined Barbossa at the helm. "I'm trusting ye to fight on me side an' not stab me in the back again ye hear?"

Barbossa faced him and gave him a creepy smile. "By definition, fightin' on yer side does not mean that I'm goin' to save yer scrawny butt from being done in. Savvy?" he said just to annoy Jack.

"Please don't ever use that word again. Ye ruin it Hector."

Barbossa just chuckled instead.

Jack scrunched his nose. "Don't do that again either. It's just creepy."

"What's going on between ye and the future Mrs. Turner?"

Jack looked at him shocked. "Nothing…and they're not engaged anymore. Now, just steer the ship before ye kill us all," he said as they approached the maelstrom and walked away.

Barbossa laughed again. "They slept together."

"Hey you!" Elizabeth said as Jack came down the steps. She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Love…" he started lightly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said holding his arms out in explanation.

She smiled at him and leaned in and hugged him tight. "I just can't lose you again. Don't do anything crazy," she said looking up to him and then kissed him.

Jack broke away and looked her in the eyes his face for once completely devoid of playfulness. "Same goes fer, you, love. Don't do anything that stupid, bloody Will taught you. You'd be in a mess of trouble," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Sorry, to interrupt your love affair son but if ye hadn't noticed we're at war!" he said grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him away.

Elizabeth smiled and headed off in her own direction. In the back of her mind though her dream still wreaked havoc. The blood, the laughter, her own cries in the distance. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Now, why did you go and do that for?" Jack complained as Teague led him around like a child. " Things were just starting to get interesting," he said with a smile tugging at his features.

"We have more important things to worry about right now than your libido son. Now Captain your ship before you kill us! There's plenty of time for Elizabeth after we win."

Jack rolled his eyes but flinched involuntarily as a canon was shot off in the distance and came flying by the ship. "I hate you, ye know that?" he said annoyed.

"You'll thank me later son," Teague smiled and the pair went off to prepare for the battle.

**Okay so a little fluff right there and next we have war!!! I meant to say also that I kinda disregarded Calypso because I thought that whole thing was stupid and pretty pointless. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Guys...so sorry it has been almost two months since I updated this story. I sincerely apologize. I've been trying to get things worked out so I can start college in a few weeks. I'm sorry once again!!! I hope that I still have some fans left:( Sorry. I feel like this chapter could have been better written compared to the quality of my other ones but I wasn't quite sure what to do with it because how many times can you write about fighting off crewmen? Not fun. So if things seem rushed...thats why. **

_**Previously**_**...Elizabeth had a bad dream about the impending war...Teague joins the Black Pearl to fight...Jack is pissed at Teague for interupting his romance with Elizabeth...WAR.**

**Disclaimers: This still doesn't belong to me. Its all Disney's and so forth and so on. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow. Could it be that we are finally being given the chance to settle things once and for all?" the voice of one Cuttler Beckett questioned.

Jack turned toward the voice of the man he hated more than anything in the world and sneered. The battle between the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman had been raging on for some time now bringing both ships beside each other in the maelstrom. From there the crews from each side began to invade the opposites ship and and fight with all the strength they could muster in the raging wind and rain.

In all the craziness Jack had managed to keep relative tabs on those he was closest. Elizabeth was off fighting crewmen on the quarter deck and his father had taken it upon himself to challenge the one and only Davy Jones. A stupid move if Jack did say so himself. Jones was an unstoppable force and his father had no doubt grown lax in his training with a sword but all the same he seemed to have been holding his own when Jack had seen them battling last. As for himself, Jack had tried many times, unsuccessfully to board the Flying Dutchman to find the chest and put an end to this "war" but each time was stopped by the opposing force and now it seemed, Cuttler Beckett.

"Ah, Beckett. Still alive and cryin'? I certainly hope that your swordsmanship has improved over the years. I seem to remember saving ya from a band o' pirates many years ago," Jack replied drawing out his own sword once again.

"I have improved very much. I think that you will find that I am an apt opponate for you," Beckett replied cockily.

"I'll be the judge of that, friend," Jack said and lunged at him.

Beckett quickly brought his own sword up to meet Jack's and with all the force in his body he pushed Jack back a couple of steps and took his own slice at him to which Jack easily dodged.

"You've improved, I'll give ya that. However," Jack said and began attacking Beckett again, Beckett quickly defended himself as Jack began pushing him back towards the bow of the ship "So have I," Jack said and brought his sword down upon Beckett's arm effectively cutting it.

Beckett cried out in pain and swiped his sword at Jack out of anger but Jack dodged each sloppy swing. Jack and Beckett swung at the same time making their swords clang together loudly in all the rain.They pressed them together for a moment in a complete stalemate of power before Beckett pushed Jack back. Jack slipped on the rainsoaked deck and fell back into the mast. He ducked just in time to avoid getting his head taken off in a ferocious swing by the leader of the EITC. Jack swung his sword connecting with Beckett's several times as they danced through the rain.

The rain, as if feeling the tension rise, began to come down harder, rolling off the men's faces furiously. Thunder clapsed loudly in the distance followed by lightning, effectively lighting up the dim, gray sky.

Jack, wanting to end things, took a shot to Beckett but only knocked the hat from his head off. Beckett took a swing at Jack's legs and he jumped to avoid it. Again both swords came together. This time Jack quickly removed his sword and hit Beckett's own at the handle causing it to fly out of Beckett's hand. Jack brought his sword up at the bewildered man and brought it down upon him. Beckett just barely managed to avoid the blade and slipped, falling to the deck of the Pearl. Jack frowned at the man and brought his sword to his neck as he kneeled beside him.

"I should kill you right now," he said pressing the sword against his neck.

"I should be killed? You act as if I caused you a great insult yet it is I who have been insulted the most. You branded me, bed my wife, freed my slaves,attack my ships and now you want to kill me. I should be the one killing you and your pathetic rum soaked father!" Beckett yelled in anger.

"You caused me great insult when you wanted me to rob those people of their freedom because they have darker skin than your own. That is why you should die today. For the pain that you've caused all over the globe..." Jack began to rant when his name rang out in the distance.

"Jack!!!" Elizabeth called. Jack instantly zeroed in on his wife to find her in distress as she was surronded by many enemies and no one to help her fend them off. Elizabeth was good with a sword, but even that didn't matter when you were so greatly out numbered. In a dilemma Jack looked from his wife back to Beckett and sighed.

"You are getting off easy. If I were you I would get back on me little boat, turn away, and never come back. If I e'er hear of you threatening me or any other pirates then believe me I will finish this. This is the only chance that I'm going to give you," Jack said and quickly removed the blade frm Beckett's throat and took off to save Elizabeth.

Beckett watched him go in relief and confusion. Why would he let him go? He glared as he stood back up and reclaimed his sword. This fight would not be finished until one or the both of them were dead.

Jack easily joined Elizabeth's fight with the crew of the Flying Dutchamn and began helping her to extinguish them. The pair fought side by side as the fish people began to die or runaway in fear. Together they fought the last man and plunged their swords into him at the same time and pulling the swords out in unison as he fell to their feet. With a smile Elizabeth turned to Jack and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you, love," she said using his name for her.

"Less loving, more fighting!!" Teague called out as he passed by them in fatigue, fighting off Davy Jones. Davy hit the man and knocked him to the ground before turning to the Sparrows.

"Love?" he asked in disgust and amusement. "How disgusting. Alllow me to kill you, Jack so you can't suffer from such foalness any longer."

"You can try," Jack said and began to fight with Jones.

"Hey, that was _**my**_ fight!!!" Teague yelled annoyed as his cries fell upon deaf ears with Jack and Davy immersed in their fighting. "Stupid whelp," he said rising to his feet.

"Teague, look out!" Elizabeth said as one of the Company men charged towards him.

Drawing from quick instincts, Teague countered the attack as Elizabeth came to his aid.

"Thank ye," Teague said as they dispatched the man.

"No problem," she smiled and turned her eyes back towards Jack's battle becoming increasingly worried. It seemed as if the rain and the unwavering speed of Jones was taking it's toll on Jack's body and he began to slow. Not much, but enough for Elizabeth to be worried. "We need to end this," she said to Teague and he nodded in agreement.

Jack and Davy reamined fighting upon the upper deck as Elizabeth and Teague descended to try to find a way to stop Jones. Elizabeth had been right. Jack was slowing. He could feel it in his bones. The wind and rain weighed his body down making him more fatigued whereas Jones seemed to be feeding off of it.

Jack brought his sword up to block the latest attack and felt a burning sensation in his arm as it literally hurt from the constant, non-stop motion. His body was tired by his heart was still ready to destroy him. He took a cut at Jones and managed to knock off several of his slimy tentacles. Jones swung back in anger pushing Jack back against the rail over looking the lower deck. With another swing Jack blocked Davy's advance and felt the squid push back on him with all of his force but still Jack held strong, until Jones brought his peg leg up and pushed. The next thing Jack knew he was falling, as splintered wood from the railing came falling down with him. His body hit the deck with a sickening thud as bones cracked.

Jack couldn't help but groan as his wrist shot pain up through his whole left arm as he clutched it in pain. "Bugger," he mumbled spying his sword a good distance away from him. He sighed and pulled himself to his knees ignoring whatever pain it caused him. A little ways down the deck he spied Elizabeth continuing to fight, not having seen him fall. His father was no where to be found.

"Do you fear death?" Jack heard Jones say in his thick dialect bringing his blade to rest upon Jack's exposed throat.

"You want me to look at you and tremble...well I see you...and I do not tremble," Jack spoke steadily.

"Is that so?" Jones said pressing the sword harder against him causing a thin line of blood to appear. "I see yer body trembling when I send you back to the Locker, son," Jones said quickly removing the blade and raising it into the air in a move that would render the Pearl's captain headless.

Jones laughed as Jack did nothing to stop the oncoming attack though the man's brain was racing with plans to escape death once more. "Goodbye, Jack Sparrow!" he said and brought his sword down to the younger man only to be halted as another sword was pierced through his body. Jones cried out as the sword was removed and turned to face his attacker.

"Dad?" Jack whispered.

"This is my fight. You interupted us before!"teague explained though it was apparent by the twinkle in his eye the real reason he had saved his son. Jack grinned and took the opportunity to rise to his feet and retrieve his sword.

"I didn't know you were so eager to die, Sparrow," Jones whispered circling Teague. "But that's fine. First you, then your son!" he yelled and took the first cut.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called finishing off the man she was fighting and rushing to join her husband in relief. "Are you okay?" she asked as he picked up his sword.

"I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

"You're bleeding," she spoke concernedas her hand went to the cut on his neck.

"Just a scratch, love. We need to finish this fight...and I may just be able to do it," he grinned and revealed the object that he had been clutching in his hurt hand.

"The key?! How did you.." Elizabeth began.

"I'm just that good," Jack offered with a smile. "Now, what we really need is that bloody chest."

"You mean this one?" a voice called out and Jack and Elizabeth turned towards it in shock.

Sure enough, Will Turner stood now stood before them, having recently boarded the ship with the Dead Man's Chest in his arms.

"Whelp, how did you come by that?" Jack questioned as he joined them.

"I guess, Jack, I'm just that good," Will smiled echoing his words from a moment ago.The group smiled but Elizabeth found herself avoiding eye contact with the man that she had once intended to marry. "Elizabeth..."Will whispered turning his eyes to her.

"Who's going to stab it?" Jack questioned feeling awkward. He had forgotten how much things had changed in the few days since he had last seen Will Turner.

"I couldn't take away your chance at immortality Jack. You told me that you wanted to do it...so do it," Will said holding the chest out to the elder pirate.

Jack looked to Elizabeth and then back to Will Turner. "There will always be other opportunities for that, whelp. You can dispatch Jones and free yer father then yourself eh?" Jack said hoping that the younger man would comply easily to his request.

"Jack, this isn't like you to pass up such a chance. is there something going on?"

Again Jack's eyes moved to Elizabeth and held her gaze, though Will didn't seem to notice this. "I have more to lose now."

"But Jack--"

"Look out!" Jack said and brought his sword up to shield Will from the sword of a brave EITC man. "Here," Jack said and tossed the key into Will's capable hands as he began to fight.

Will looked at the chest in his hand and the key and felt his stomach drop. "I can't do this Elizabeth." Her eyes looked to him in wonder and confusion urging him to continue. "If I were to stab the heart of Davy Jones then that would mean that I would have to assume his role as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, farrying souls to the next world. I'd be with my father but I would lose you...the curse would be broken if in ten years you were still waiting for me to return to you..." he lead, wanting to hear her say that she would wait for him.

"Oh, Will..." Elizabeth began and guiltily looked down at the deck.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" he asked bringing a hand to her cheek and stroking it lovingly.

"There's so much that has gone on since we last saw each other...I can't be with you anymore. Will, we haven't even been a real couple since Jack...we can't just pick up where we left off..." Elizabeth struggled for words as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why not? Has so much really changed? Elizabeth...I love you," he said bringing his lips to her own but she stopped him with her finger.

"I'm in love with another..." she whispered.

Will's face turned to one of anguish as Elizabeth spoke those words. How could he have lost her? "Who?" he asked hurt and confused.

Elizabeth said nothing but turned her attention to the direction in which Jack was still fighting. Will turned his head to follow her gaze and see whom she meant though in his heart he already knew. He had known for some time now and his heart dropped to the bottom of his chest as it became confirmed.

"Jack?"

"I'm so sorry Will...we were...married last night," Elizabeth said, hating the anguish on Will's face.

"Married? But Elizabeth..." he started. Nothing seemed to be making any sense anymore. "What? I mean-- when did you realize this??"

"Before...when the Kracken attacked us and he came back...though I had always fancied him it seems," she said referring to when she was young and read his stories. "I'm so sorry, Will. We never wanted to hurt you..." she whispered caressing his cheek.

"_We?_" he said with tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them away. "Right then," he said regaining his composure. "He's what you really want? He makes you happy?" Elizabeth nodded her head. "Then you have my blessing...both of you," he said forcing a smile.

"Will..." she said knowing this would be the last time they saw each other for some time.

"You're still my best friend, Elizabeth...I will always love you," he said and for one last time he leaned down and gently, and briefly, kissed her lips. Releasing her from his grasp, Will knelt down with the chest and inserted the key and turned, prompting the chest to open.

The heart sat in the middle of the box still beating on its own accord. Will removed the dagger given to him by his father from inside of his coat and looked to Elizabeth one last time before plunging the aging dagger into the cruel tyrant, Davy Jones', heart.

Teague continued fighting off Jones but had to admit that he was a little rusty with a sword. Having spent many years at Shipwreck Cove he had never really needed to use one and so didn't practice everyday as he had when he captained his ship and crew. Consequently he was slower and his form wasn't as good as it should've been. Add in the freezing rain and that was the last straw. He got by with fighting the inexperianced Company men and Davy Jones' crew but Jones himself was on target.

"Is this all you've got?" Jones asked irratated as he easily blocked all of Teague's advances. "I thought you would be more of a challenge. Your son is a better swordsman than you," he taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Teague lied and backhanded Jones.

"Why you..."Jones started but then stopped in his tracks.

Teague watched on confused. Davy didn't make any attempt to retalliate against Teague so he took the opportunity and swung at him. Jones made no move to block and let Teague hit him while slowly backing him up. Teague drew back his sword and with all of the force that he could muster in his slender frame he plunged it deep into Davy, pushing him back several feet and then without warning he fell over the railing.

"No! Not with my sword still in ya!" Teague yelled rushing to the side of the ship in time to see Jones get swallowed up by the maelstrom. Teague sighed. "That was my favorite sword," he muttered.

All at once the rain began to slow and then disapear completely and as if by magic the sky began to clear up. Jack stabbed the soldier, killing him, before noticing the changes around him. Elizabeth quickly rushed in to hug him. "What happened love? Did someone stab the heart?"

"Will stabbed the heart...he gave us his blessing..."

"As if it mattered...we're already married," Jack joked but Elizabeth frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I appreciate William's blessing...it was for the best that he let you go...I could ne'er have been able to be away from you for ten years," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"I killed Jones!" Teague yelled interupting the couple yet again.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Has anyone e'er told ya that ya have the worst timing???" Jack questioned aggravated. "Besides, it wasn't ye that killed Jones...it was William Turner...he stabbed the 'eart not you."

Teague was silent for a moment as he considered what had been told to him. "Well, it's my sword that was plunged into his body as he fell overboard," he stated.

"Look! The armada is turning away! they must have seen the Dutchman go down!" Elizabeth said excitedly. jack turned to where she was facing and sure enough the armada was high tailing it out of there. He smiled as the remainder of his crew shouted and cheered in relief at the enemies defeat. The cheers, however, immediantly died down as the Flying Dutchman shot out of the depths and came up beside the Pearl. Jack raised an eyebrow searching for the new captain as his crew did all they could not to freak out.

"Lose someone?" jack heard Will call out and found the young man at the helm of his ship and laughed when he saw what young Turner meant.

"Barbossa! Why weren't you over here steerin' my bloody ship???" Jack yelled to the water soaked man and his pet monkey.

"Cause I were lookin' fer the chest ye idiot!" he called back.

"Sorry to beat you to it," Will said patting the mans back and handing him a rope. "Now, off ya go unless you want to join my crew!"

"No, no! You can keep him Turner! And that flea ball of a monkey as well. Just be careful...he likes to mutiny!" Jack called out.

"Eh, shut up," Barbossa sneered as he swung back to his proper ship. Jack made a face at the older man as he rejoined the Pearl and made some snide remark that no one else could understand. This caused Barbossa to grow angrier and before they knew it Jack and Barbossa were having a screaming match.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at two grown men acting like children before gazing upon Will once more. He was looking to her as well and though he was still hurting, offered Elizabeth the most genuine smile taht he could. She smiled back at him and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him away from Barbossa. "Say goodbye to Will, Jack," she lightly scolded. Jack nodded his head and turned to face the Dutchman's Captain.

"Hey, whelp! What say you that in ten years we all meet back up to see ya? Have a few drinks in Tortuga wif ya?" he asked.

Will nodded his head in approval. "I'd like that. Until that day I don't expect to see any of you, mind you."

"Of course!" Jack said and with his hand still intertwined with Elizabeth's he waved at his young friend and a wave of relief seemed to wash over Will's body. Elizabeth would be fine. Jack was a good man and would never let anything bad happen to her. He knew that now in his heart. Jack would watch over her. With a wave of his hand Will smiled and said farewell to the friends he had grown to love...and the woman that he had loved and lost, before disapearing in a green flash of light into the horizon.

"Ah...I will miss the whelp," Jack said longingly.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his lips. "At least you still have me," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, would ye dissist?!" Teague groaned at the pair.

"Go back to yer own ship then! We've been interupted quite enough," Jack told the man.

Teague grumbled annoyed and along with the rest of the crew prepared the ship to return to Shipwreck Cove while the Captain and his wife retired to their cabin, unknowing that danger was still around the corner.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for that chapter!!! I tried to make it kinda long to help make up for those months of neglect :( I promise that the next update will be up alot sooner than this one! I apologize for the wait but I hope that you'll still find it in ya to REVIEW. Even if it's just to chew me out for taking so long. lol Thanks and God Bless...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teague was standing watch upon the Black Pearl after everyone had returned to Shipwreck Cove to celebrate. The Pearl's crew was long drunk by now on the mainland leaving Jack and Elizabeth to their own private celebrations. Despite the fact that the battle was over and despite the fact that they had won, years of experiences taught Teague to exercise caution after victory. After victory people tended to let their guard down and forget that they were all pirates here and not always on the same side of the blade. It was the opportune time to steal the fastest ship in the Caribbean while the Captain was wrapped up in more entertaining ventures. Teague shook his head as he slowly made his rounds above deck, carefully taking stock of any damages the ship had endured. How many times had he told Jack not to let his guard down? It only takes one idiot with enough foolishness to attempt a theft or assassination.

He couldn't blame Jack altogether though. Elizabeth had a very bewitching beauty, the likes to make any man bow to her whims and make them never want to leave the bedroom. But she was no whore or common woman. She had the knowledge, the bravery and the instinct to back up her looks. Elizabeth was a no nonsense person who fought dearly for what she loved and believed in. Right now that was Jack and their life together. Teague couldn't have asked for a better woman for his son. When she came to him the day before, requesting knowledge on Jack's life he couldn't help but think that perhaps she was just a little naive and spoiled. After the day's events, however, he couldn't say the same. She had become a different person. A strong, free willed individual. He held nothing but the highest respect for her.

Sighing lightly, Teague grasped the splintered spokes of the Black Pearl's wheel and surveyed the bright lights radiating from Shipwreck city. In the distance he could hear men and women laughing and half pieced together bands playing the most off tune but wonderfully catchy music. Occasionally a gun shot would sound and the air would become still for but a moment before resuming its glorious madness.

Teague became so wrapped up in the thrills of the parties in the distance that he did the very thing that he had been mentally chiding his son for, let down his guard. He had become lost in his thoughts, thinking of the past, the future, what this victory would mean for the Brethren Court and all that they commanded. Davy Jones no longer a factor, the British Navy in shambles. They would have to make the best of things now, before the law had the opportunity to regroup…

And that's when he heard it. The cool, hard click of a pistol being cocked back as it was prepared to be discharged. He felt a chill run down his spine as the gun was pressed violently against his throat. His hand instinctively went to draw his sword but he suddenly flashed to a mute Davy Jones stumbling over the edge of his ship and into the maelstrom below.

"Take me to Captain Sparrow," a cool voice muttered into his ear, jabbing the weapon further into Teague's throat to indicate that he meant business.

Teague closed his eyes and laughed at the irony of the situation. "It only takes one fool," he mumbled and led the way.

Jack and Elizabeth had spent the evening entertaining themselves in a way that was far more pleasurable than getting lost in a rum bottle or dancing to the mess that was considered music at the Cove. The rum probably had a little something to do with the music.

Elizabeth laid content in her husband's protective arms, slowly twirling a beaded dreadlock with her hand. It was still a little strange to realize that the man beside her was indeed her husband. Stranger even still that they had been married for a mere day. It felt like a lifetime had passed before them with all the events that took place. The whirl wind declaration of love and marriage had made her feel like her life was complete. Then she was finally able to obtain the truth about Jack's past from his father. Thinking of her conversation with Teague Elizabeth realized that she had been inwardly a little concerned that she hadn't made the right choice in marrying Jack and leaving Will behind. But when she discovered the man that Jack really was underneath, a peace had fallen over her heart and she knew instinctively that everything would be okay. Jack could and would make her happy. He would keep her safe. Even now she smiled as she thought of his humble beginnings as a military man. There was something endearing to that.

Her thoughts momentarily turned to Commodore Norrington and his death at the hands of Davy Jones. She had lost so much in this battle. James, her father, Will. However, as her identity as the frail Governor's daughter began slipping away and this new person evolved she found herself with a new family in Jack and his father. New friends in the Black Pearl's crew…but also new enemies in the British Crown. She had lost a lot but she had gained much more back. She looked up at Jack with a smile. She wouldn't have done a single thing differently if it meant that they would be apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth questioned as she shifted to prop herself up on Jack's chest.

Jack smiled in response and slowly opened his eyes to gaze upon his lovely wife. "I'm thinkin' if I've given you ample enough time to recover so that we can resume certain pleasurable activities best spent betwixt male and female," he growled, his smile growing wider.

"Is that all you think about?" she laughed.

Jack took a moment to consider her question. "And I were thinking that I could use a glass of rum. Aside from those things however, I'm afraid you'll find that not much else goes on. Any other thinking is strictly to further these two goals into fruition."

"Why am I not surprised?" she smiled, laying her head back on his chest.

He laughed and gently ran his fingers through her long hair. In spite of everything it still felt unnaturally soft. "I am a man. A pirate first, but always a man. It's in our nature."

"Ahh but I think there's more to you than that," she said knowingly.

"Ye think so?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you so sure?" he playfully questioned.

Elizabeth debated whether or not to tell Jack that she had been to see his father and had all of his deeds, good and bad lain before her. "Well…I know a little more about you than you think," she started.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…"

"No, no, it's nothing bad. I just went and I had a little visit with Captain Teague…"

"Ye didn't…" Jack stated though he knew there was nothing that he could say to change it. He brought a hand to his forehead and began to rub his temples, feeling a headache on the horizon.

"It's nothing bad Jack," Elizabeth defended but Jack cut her off again.

"Where that man is concerned there is always somethin' bad. Always stickin' his nose where it doesn't belong," he sighed.

"He loves you, you know? I could see it in his eyes when we talked about you. We didn't speak of anything bad. I just…had to make sure that I hadn't rushed into anything…that I hadn't made the wrong decision," she said and ran her hand up and down Jack's bare chest in a soothing manner.

"And yer conclusion?" Jack asked, somewhat curious.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm here aren't I? This is what I want."

Jack brought her closer to him. "Good. Because I didn't plan on letting ye go," he smiled, and leaned down to bring her lips into a sweet kiss.

Before things could get any more interesting there was a light knock upon their cabin door. Jack groaned, really annoyed now. "What do ye want?" he called out.

"Jackie…it's Teague. Let me in," the muffled voice responded.

"No," Jack replied. "This is our time. Ye get it? Alone time. Meaning away from all other people time. Especially, people who are you. So, go on now. Scatter!"

"Jack you don't have to be so rude…"Elizabeth began.

"Do ye really want me father to see ye naked?"

Elizabeth closed her mouth. She hadn't really thought of that.

"Jack…this is an urgent matter. I really need fer ye to open the door," Teague's raspy baritone rang out again.

Elizabeth didn't give Jack an opportunity to deny his fathers request again. She liked to think that she had formed a bond with the elder pirate and wanted to try and bridge the gap that had developed between father and son. She gently pulled away from Jack's embrace and began locating her scattered clothing, putting them on as she went. Jack groaned behind her.

"That's not how this works…you're supposed to keep your clothes off!" he whined.

"Speak to your father. Five minutes. It won't kill you Jack," she said rolling her eyes.

"It might!" he replied dramatically as he literally rolled out of the bed. "Damn man. Can't keep his nose out of my personal, private business. I ought to…I don't know. Find him a woman for a night so he'll leave me alone."

Elizabeth laughed at his plight as he continued to grumble even as he put his pants back on and slowly began making his way back to the door. She sat down at the map strewn desk on the other side of the cabin and absently started fingering through the stacks of maps haphazardly laying across the table top.

"What is so important that…" Jack began angrily as he threw the door open. The first thing that he noticed was the gun. Not the one that was jammed into his father's throat, that registered as a distant second. This gun was pointed just mere inches from his face. "…it just couldn't wait," Jack finished his sentence, raising his hands in front of him in mock surrender. His eyes went from his father's unnaturally apologetic features to wander to Elizabeth who was sitting unaware of the dramatic shift in the rooms atmosphere. Finally they settled on the man holding the gun. Jack would've laughed if the gun wasn't so close to him. "Cutler Beckett. I see ye have once again returned for more," he said loud enough for Elizabeth to hear him.

From the other side of the room Elizabeth finally took notice of the events unfolding before her. Cutler Beckett?

"That's right Jack," Beckett began, shoving Teague forward harshly as they entered the room. Jack backed up several feet further, putting as much distance between himself and this man as he was able. "I'd like to thank you for sparing my life today. I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to return the favor."

"What's he doing here? This doesn't concern him," Jack motioned to Teague.

"Oh but it does!" Beckett grinned. "If I recall correctly, it was the both of you who maliciously held me captive while you burned me with your Pirate brand. Labeling me with such a vile and disgusting symbol. Captain Teague is very much a part of this. Thankfully he saved me the trouble of having to search him out when I was finished with you. He was keeping watch on your ship, Jack. Very kind of him, huh?" Beckett continued, inching his way further and further into the room.

Jack's mind was going a mile a minute. He had to think of a way out of this. He did a quick scan of the room looking for his own pistol, or even his sword. Alas they were far out of his range. His eyes met Elizabeth's from across the room. She was worried. Jack mentally cursed himself. Why had he let Beckett go? How could he be so careless? Now they were in a mess and it was his fault. He needed a distraction. Perhaps if Teague could… _Think, Jack, think!_

"Why didn't ye just _leave_?" Jack questioned breaking Beckett's speech, trying to buy some time. His eyes met Teague's and he suddenly saw a reflection of himself. Teague nodded his head slightly in understanding.

"And go back to what Sparrow? You've humiliated me. You've ruined me. You ruined me years ago and I had to rebuild myself from nothing. And I did…I was great. But now…I'm a laughing stock. If I returned to England…this is the only option, you see? To kill you and your father. My reputation will be restored if I can kill the one who always manages to get away," Beckett leered.

"And is that where yer plan ends? Ye plan on taking on all the pirates here in the Cove? You'll be killed," Jack said moving forward a bit. He glanced at Elizabeth again, still frozen in her chair. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"That is irrelevant. I will have my revenge," he said coldly re-positioning the gun in his left hand to point at Jack's head. The pistol in his right was still wrapped around Teague's shoulder and into his neck. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," he said, his demeanor changing as his anger began to dissipate. His cold blue eyes turned to Elizabeth and her rumpled hair and clothing. "Perhaps, Jack…after you're gone I will have to have a taste of the governor's daughter myself. It seems that no one can resist her advances…" he trailed off, licking his lips.

"Leave her out of it," Jack said taking a large step forward.

"Ah, ah ah!" Beckett said once again giving Jack his full attention. "Fair is fair, Jack Sparrow. You had my wife, years ago. It's just good business to allow me the same favor…" he smiled.

Without any warning Teague seized the opportunity to do something while Beckett distracted himself. He quickly jerked his head away from the pistol on his neck and jabbed his elbow into the middle of Beckett's other, out stretched arm. Beckett cried out and dropped the pistol that was aiming for Jack. Jack rushed forward as Beckett repositioned his other weapon for Teague but his father beat him to it and shoved Beckett back. At the last minute Beckett grabbed ahold of Teague's coat and pulled him down to the hard ground beside him, the gun getting lost just a few feet ahead of them.

Jack made a move to go after it but Beckett grabbed a hold of his pants leg and dragged him down to his knees. Jack drew his fist back and hit Beckett with as much force as he could, though it was partially blocked as Beckett flailed his arms in front of his face. The momentum however was still enough to send him back to the ground.

Teague slowly began to regain his bearings and Jack prayed that he'd retrieve the pistol before anything else happened. Jack focused his attention back to Beckett and hit him hard again. Beckett whimpered in defense.

"You're a fool," Jack muttered.

Beckett choked out a breath as he slowly removed his hands from his face and brought them to his side. "Perhaps I am a fool, Jack Sparrow…" he slowly moved his hand underneath the cloth of his coat. "But I meant what I said. This is the only way."

Quickly Beckett pulled a small dagger from his hip and thrust it upwards into Jack's rib cage and twisted. Jack gasped, being caught unaware. _"It only takes one fool," _Jack thought wryly. He felt the blood beginning to run down his chest as Beckett twisted the dagger once more before retracting it.

Elizabeth had finally located Jack's pistol and sword when she heard the gasp. Startled she turned her full attention to the men and felt her heart twist in pain as she saw her husband brutally wounded. Her worried eyes flashed to Teague who's own movements seemed to be frozen. "Jack!" she gasped, as he fell back to his side.

Elizabeth's cry seemed to propel both Teague and Beckett into action as they both made leaps toward the pistol. Beckett grasped the cool steel around his palm and knocked Teague in the middle of the chest, temporarily causing him to lose his breath.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed Jack's pistol just as she saw Beckett raise his own to finish off her husband.

"Don't!" she cried and pointed the gun in Beckett's direction.

It all happened so fast. Beckett's evil laughter. The blood that was running in rivulets down Jack's chest. Rustling movements. A gun shot.

And then nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

She had failed.

The one time that Jack really needed her and she had failed him.

The pistol was in her hand, cocked, ready to defend her lover. She pulled the trigger without a moments hesitation, only when she did, nothing had happened. There wasn't a bang or smoke or a single spark emitted. There was nothing. The pistol was not loaded. Had her mind not have been racing as it was, she would have realized this before she made her fatal error.

Jack had used up his bullets in the earlier battle. He had been on his way below deck to find more powder and shells when she had cornered him and they became caught up in something more pleasurable.

She was so _stupid_.

"_It's my fault_," Elizabeth thought to herself. "_His death is on my hands..._again."

The weapon had long since been discarded on the cabin floor. After the shock of realizing it was empty, it had fallen from her hands as if she no longer possessed the strength to keep it in her grip. Her hands covered her eyes as she felt the familiar tears welling up. Elizabeth's entire body felt like it was shaking. He couldn't be dead. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, the man with one thousand lives. He could never be caught, never be hurt. He was was damn near invincible. He couldn't-

"Elizabeth..."

Her hands dropped from her face slowly.

"You're safe now, love," she heard Jack's raspy voice call to her.

For the first time, her eyes finally surveyed the cabin. The smoke and the smell of gun powder still lingered heavily in the air, but she was still able to make out the form of her smirking husband, propping himself up on one arm. Teague was beside him murmuring commands to lay back down.

Elizabeth quickly closed the distance between them, confusion still littering her mind, but her overwhelming joy took control. Their lips met in a quick but loving kiss earning a snicker from Teague.

"But how? I don't understand..." she began, threading her fingers through his hair, beads clinking against each other. "I saw...Beckett was about to kill you...there was no one to stop him..."

Jack nodded and a slight grin etched into his features. "Barbossa."

"Barbossa?" Now she was confused more than before.

"Aye. I returned to take the...well, it doesn't matter why I returned, I heard the scuffle and I thought someone had beat me to...someone had tried to take the Pearl that is..." Barbossa's gruff voice echoed across the room.

Elizabeth jumped in surprise. She hadn't seen him standing in the doorway. She was too concerned with Jack's well being to really let anything else register within her mind.

"Aye, Barbossa's quick pistol draw did indeed prevent Beckett from killing Jackie, though I'm still concerned with his marksmanship. Had a hard time o' telling whether he was really aiming for Beckett or Jack," Teague quipped, and turned his shoulder towards Elizabeth to reveal a bleeding wound. "Bullet went straight through the guy...would've gotten Jackie too had I not have been in the right place..."

"Regular hero, eh?" Jack remarked with a half genuine smile.

"Don't push your luck boy."

To this Jack chuckled and just as quickly grimaced as the vibration aggravated the wound in his side. His hand resumed its position over the wound, slowly staunching the bleeding.

"You'll want to get that wound treated, quickly," Teague spoke, a slight trace of worry lacing his words.

"Jack, your father is right, you need to lay back down until we can get a doctor to check you out," Elizabeth said, gently pushing him back down.

"Good luck, finding a sober one," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled and entwined their hands together. She felt the tears coming back, but this time they were tears of relief. "I really thought I had lost you..."

"I know..."

"I thought I had failed you...because I couldn't save you...I can't lose you Jack. I love you," she finished, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Lizzie love, I'm disappointed in you for not remembering."

"Remember what?" The confusion was evident upon her features.

A golden grin broke out across Jack's face as he stretched his arms out wide. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

This time when he said it, she didn't have even the slightest urge to slap him.

Jack laid alone in his bed, watching the shadows dance on the wall.

Elizabeth had left when he was getting fixed up, said she'd go into the cove and see if she could find any food for them. After the battle that they had been through, The Pearl was in need of major supplies, food being one of those things. He'd have to ask his father to help fix his ship up with all of the proper supplies. He wanted to get out of Shipwreck Cove as soon as possible. The ocean was calling him, tugging on his heart to return to her.

"A greedy mistress indeed," he grinned.

Then there was a soft knock upon his cabin door as it was slowly opened.

"Jackie? I'm comin' in boy, make sure ye and yer wife are decent," Teague's raspy voice called out.

"Lizzie isn't here, there's nothin' for you to worry your fancy little hat about," Jack responded, half annoyed but half curious to see what his father wanted from him.

Slowly the cabin door opened a few more inches and Teague stuck his head in, glancing around to make sure Jack was telling the truth before entering the room fully.

"I just got through being fixed up by your Mr. Gibbs...I'd forgotten what a character he is. Only took him a couple tries to get the bullet out...hurt like hell, the bastard," he mumbled rolling his shoulder as he made it to Jack's side,

Jack smirked. "I know what ye mean...fifteen stitches...they're _almost_ all straight."

"Next time we wait until he has sobered up," Teague chuckled and Jack laughed as well.

After the awkward conversation the cabin filled with silence, neither man knowing what to say to the other.

"So...was there something that you wanted from me?" Jack finally questioned.

"Just to talk, Jackie," Teague sighed, looking down upon his son.

"I was afraid of that."

"Hear me out boy."

"Look da' -"

"That was a stupid move, leaving yourself and your ship unprotected. Just because we won today doesn't mean you can just let down yer guard, you have more to worry about now with Elizabeth. I know that she can take care of herself but you left her vulnerable, she could have been hurt just as well..." Teague interrupted.

"I left _her_ vulnerable? I think ye have it the other way around and speaking of vulnerable, how did Beckett drag you into this? What were ye doing, stalking me?"

"I was protecting the ship that _you_ left open for stealing. Ye saw Barbossa. He may have killed Beckett but what do ye think he was doing here in the first place? It was very clear he was after the Pearl," Teague defended.

"I'm not worried about Barbossa, I already have him taken care of in the event that he would try such a stunt," Jack huffed, annoyed that his father would think that he was stupid enough to let Barbossa make off with his ship for a second time.

"All I'm saying son, is to be careful, even in times of relative peace...Christ Jackie, you almost died today. Despite everything that's happened between us yer still _my _son. I don't want to see ye hurt or learn of your death at the enemies hands..." he referred to Davy Jones and his Kracken.

Jack was almost touched. His father did care, a little.

"I didn't know ye knew about that,"Jack answered, his eyes shifting down to his blanket.

"Of course I did...I have my sources."

Jack half grinned. He knew his father had an entire network of pirates whom were his eyes and ears on the latest goings on since he was technically bound to guard the Code and unable to leave the island. Jack wondered if he knew of Elizabeth's involvement and was half tempted to mention it.

"Why didn't ye come to me when you were in trouble, Jackie?"

"And what would you have done if I did? There's nothing that anyone else could have done in the matter. It was me own problem...it wasn't your fight."

"Jack, it was my fight. Like it or not you're my son and whether you realize it or not I don't like to see ye get hurt or into trouble..."

Jack remained silent and continued staring at his blanket. He wasn't used to his father abruptly spilling his guts and so the moment seemed so surreal.

"Whatever happened in the past between us..." Jack began, "...doesn't change the fact that had it not have been for you...in all likelihood, Beckett would've probably killed me and Elizabeth as well. I can't change my actions from before...but ye saved my life. Ye could have been killed too...look I always pay back my debts..." he said then thought back to Day Jones. "Well, almost always. I pay this kind of debt back...what I'm tryin' to say...just...thanks, da," Jack finally stuttered out raising his hand to his father.

Teague hesitantly took it and they shook on it. Leave the past, in the past and move on. Quickly Teague leaned down and embraced his son for the first time in years. Just as quick he released him and started making his way to the door awkwardly. "Rest up son," he called as he walked back to the door.

Jack smirked knowingly. "You too, da."

Teague shook his head slowly and exited the cabin, a weight finally lifted from his shoulders.

Elizabeth emerged from the shadows when she was sure that Teague had gone. She had arrived back at the cabin with enough food to feed a small army and had been very pleased to stumble upon their heart to heart. Feeling it would be rude to intrude upon their private moment she had hung back and listened at the door.

Though there was a lot of arguing Elizabeth knew that this was just the way that men were when they didn't want to admit their true feelings. She had felt her eyes well with tears when Jack, in his own way, acknowledged that whatever bad feelings had been between them in the past would remain in the past. And when Teague had actually hugged his son? Elizabeth almost cried with joy again, just thinking about it.

Finally father and son had a foundation to rebuild their relationship upon, and if Elizabeth had anything to say in it, she would make sure these little conversations occurred more often.

Smiling, she composed herself before entering the cabin, love for her new family overwhelming her heart.

**Kinda corny but I liked it. One more chapter.**


End file.
